Power He Knows Not
by substitutingrealitywithmyown
Summary: This will be a rewrite of "Deathly Hallows" with several twists. There will be some crossover elements with my fav series, you'll have to wait and see. G/R/M/D and wizarding world bashing. Horcruxes, but not Harry, and no Hallows. H/Hr of course. Oh Hiatus, sorry my muse abandoned me for this story
1. Aftermath and Escape

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter, Indiana Jones, _and any other movies, books that are recognizable aren't mine. They belong to their respective creators/owners. Just having some fun.**

"Gin, we can't be together anymore," Harry said. "These last couple of weeks have been something like out of another's life. With everything going on, we just can't…"

"I knew this was coming," Ginny interrupted. "I know that you wouldn't be happy if you weren't out hunting You-Know-Who, and I guess that's why I like you so much."

"Thanks Ginny, for being so…wait, what did you say?" Harry snapped, looking down at the diminutive redhead, who shivered under his intense gaze. "You said I wouldn't be happy unless I was out fighting Voldemort!" Ginny shuddered at the sound of the name, causing Harry's eyes to narrow. "I thought that you had gotten over this crush on the Boy-Who-Lived, but I guess I was wrong. We're done Ginerva, I can't be with someone who only thinks of me as some icon, a white knight that will drop everything just to rescue a useless fan girl."

"But that is you Harry," Ginny cried. "You're the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One."

"But I don't want any of that," Harry snapped. "This isn't some game Ginerva! I have never wanted any of this, my parents were murdered when I was one, my godfather murdered right in front of me and all my life has just been some sick game for a demented old man who thought he knew everything. You think that I enjoy this, having the weight of this entire backward world on my shoulders!"

Ginny began to back pedal from Harry, whose eyes were flashing with lighting and his unruly hair was flapping wildly in an unseen wind. "But you're the hero Harry, you saved me from You-Know-Who in the Chamber," she pleaded.

"I didn't do that for you," Harry snapped. "I did it for Hermione, and for Ron's little sister. I didn't even know you back then, your first coherent sentence to me was after you woke up down there. Before that it was all blushing and squeaking before running off."

"I knew it, you do love Hermione!" Ginny screamed. Several heads turned toward them.

"What?" Harry sputtered, totally taken aback.

"It's always about Hermione with you," the little redhead cried. "I'm sick and tired of her coming between us."

"Hermione's my best friend and has never turned her back on me, she's the only person who has been there for me all along," Harry said. "If I'm going to have a relationship with someone, they'll have to realize that Hermione will be a part of my life as long as she is willing."

Ginny looked at Harry in complete and utter astonishment.

"If you aren't willing to accept that, then I won't be seeing you for a very long time," Harry said sternly. He turned on his heel and started walking back toward the castle. Ginny just stood there, starring at Harry's back as he walked away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Harry James Potter!" she shrieked. "If you take one more step, then we're through. That's it, I'm done with you!"

Harry didn't respond; he just kept on walking away back toward the castle, ignoring the stares and whispers coming his way. It wasn't any different from a regular day, though the word 'regular' and Harry Potter didn't go together. He was nearly to the entrance hall when a voice called out his name. Sighing, Harry turned around to see Minister Scrimgeour striding quickly toward him, his minions; I mean support staff following him.

"What can I do for you Minister, as you no doubt have just overheard, I'm not in the best mood right now," Harry ground out through clenched teeth.

"Ah yes, I do apologize for the unfortunate timing of this conversation," Scrimgeour said, though he didn't sound at all sincere. "I was hoping to talk to you about your plans for the future."

"Honestly, I have no idea what my plans are for the future apart from being alive to enjoy it," Harry snarked.

"Yes, aren't we all?" Scrimgeour said ruefully. "But I was wondering if you recall our conversation over the holidays…"

"What conversation…Oh the one in which you wanted me to become the poster boy of a Ministry that would just as easily throw an innocent man in Azkaban without trial as it would send a woman with no teaching experience and didn't even pass her OWLs to teach Defence, oh and by the way she also tortured students by making them write lines…with a blood quill!"

There were several gasps from the crowd that had gathered nearby. Scrimgeour looked like he had swallowed a large lemon.

"Oh let's not forget that she tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on me, to loosen my tongue, as she put it," Harry said.

"That's a lie," Scrimgeour cried.

"Just like how I was lying about Voldemort returning two years ago," Harry said, glaring down at the Minister. "Remember Minister, I must not tell lies," he added, raising the back of his left fist where the words '_I must not tell lies_' were etched into his skin.

"This is not the place to be discussing these types of matters," the Minister said.

"Why not Minister, do you have something to hide?" Harry asked.

"Of course not."

"Then why move our conversation elsewhere at all," Harry pondered. The Minister narrowed his eyes at Harry. "What exactly do you want Minister? Just spit it out, I don't like people who mince words. Or don't have the courage to speak their mind."

"I would like to offer you Auror protection, as well as some early entry Auror training," Scrimgeour announced.

Harry grinned, which Scrimgeour took as a good sign as he also broke into a grin, until Harry began laughing madly.

"You really are that desperate aren't you?" Harry laughed. "Voldemort is after me, a couple of Aurors won't stop him. Hell, given the choice, they'd probably hand me over to save their own skins. The only Aurors I would even consider trusting are Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Dora Tonks. And besides, I could probably beat most of your Aurors, apart from those three."

The Minister's Auror bodyguards frowned at Harry, apparently they don't take kindly to people making them out to be cowards.

"Oh you don't think so, do you? Well how about a demonstration then?" Harry suggested.

The Aurors laughed. "Come on boy, do you really think that you can beat us?" one scoffed.

"Oh, I know I can beat you," Harry grinned fiercely. "I've faced Voldemort five times, plus a whole mess of dark creatures, so facing a couple of Aurors should be a good warm up."

The three Aurors bristled, and looked to Scrimgeour.

"Don't look at him, the Minister won't be out on the front lines with you," Harry said.

"Are you saying I'm a coward Potter?" Scrimgeour growled.

Harry shrugged. "Well, you aren't brave enough to do what is right, instead of what is easy, so if that makes you a coward, then so be it."

"You have no idea how our world works boy," the Minister snarled.

"Of course I don't, since I was raised by Muggles who despised anything to do with magic, including me. All because one man thought he had all the answers. But since I've reentered this world, I've seen plenty, enough to know how this world works. I've learned that as long as you have enough gold to spread around, you can get away with anything, even murder. If you aren't a so called pureblood, you're treated like an animal, yet it's the purebloods who are the animals," Harry sneered. "Hell, if it wasn't for 1st generation magicals, you'd all be marrying your siblings. Haven't you noticed that the families that only marry other purebloods produce the most squibs? And most half bloods and 1st gen's are, on average, more powerful than a pureblood of the same age."

Most of the eavesdroppers, mainly high Ministry officials (purebloods), looked scandalized.

"Hell, the four most powerful magicals born in the last one hundred and fifty years were or are half bloods or less," Harry said. "Dumbledore, Grindelwald, Tom Riddle and myself."

"Who's Tom Riddle?" someone asked.

"Oh, You-Know-Who," Harry smirked.

"Who?" the person asked, Harry's face fell.

"You're kidding right, Tom Riddle is Voldemort," he said.

"WHAT!" echoed around the courtyard.

"Impossible!"

"You're lying!"

"You-Know-Who can't be a half-blood!" Scrimgeour cried.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Be…because…" someone stammered.

"Voldemort is a half blood, hell he could even be considered a first generation magical since his mother was just barely above a squib while his father was a Muggle," Harry said.

"But You-Know-Who is the Heir of Slytherin, how can he be a half blood?" an Auror exclaimed.

"His mother's maiden name was Gaunt, they were descended from Slytherin," Harry explained.

"Then why would all the purebloods follow him?" someone asked.

"Well not all purebloods are that stupid, but mainly it's because they don't know," Harry said. "He's a hypocrite, he calls for pureblood supremacy yet he's not even a pureblood himself. He took advantage of the situation by declaring himself a pureblood, and gained influence with that advantage."

"How do you know this?" the Minister asked skeptically.

"He told me during my second year during the Chamber of Secrets debacle, and the _Headmaster_," Harry spat, "confirmed it."

"Dumbledore knew!" Scrimgeour roared.

"He knew for years, Dumbledore taught Riddle here at Hogwarts. Now that I've given you all something to think about, I need to be going," Harry said.

"Potter, what about my offer?" the Minister called.

"Have you pardoned my godfather's name?" Harry asked.

"Who is your godfather?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Sirius Black."

"What! Why would you want that man's name cleared, he was a Death Eater who betrayed your parents!"

"No he was innocent. Framed by the one who got the Order of Merlin for 'capturing' Sirius, Peter Pettigrew."

"Black killed Pettigrew."

"No, Pettigrew is alive. He was the one who helped Voldemort return to his body two years ago, and he was the one who betrayed my parents," Harry said.

"You're lying," the Minister snapped.

"Just like how I was lying about Voldemort returning, right Minister?" Harry said. With that Harry turned on his heel and left the Minister, his bodyguards and quite a few others frozen in stunned astonishment, as Harry had just shattered several long-held beliefs of theirs.

"Are you sure it was wise to revel Riddle's blood status Harry?" a feminine voice asked as Harry entered the entrance hall. He turned and saw his best and closet friend, Hermione Granger, emerge from the shadows.

"We were planning on doing it in a few weeks anyway, but I thought having the Minister and his stooges as the audience would give us more shock value."

"True but you know that when Voldemort finds out, he will most likely attack sooner than we would anticipate," Hermione said as the pair made their way up the marble staircase.

"Well it all depends on whether or not his followers stay loyal to him after this," Harry said. "I have a feeling he's going to be more concerned about losing strength than attacking.

"That's one way of putting it," Hermione said. "I saw you and Ginny just before the Minister, what happened, you were shouting."

"We broke up," Harry said.

"I'm sorry Harry."

"Don't be," he said. "I found out that she only sees me as the Boy-Who-Lived, not Just Harry."

"I guess she never got over her infatuation with the legend," Hermione said. "So what do we do now? I mean after the train leaves, and all? We have to be ready to go at a moment's notice, especially if you're thoughts on Riddle losing strength prove false. He could very well order an attack on the train tomorrow."

"Then we'll be there to stop him Mione," Harry said. "He's taken too much from to many people, it stops now."

"I know Harry, I know," Hermione said.

Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and she leant into him, wrapping an arm around his chest.

"What are we going to do though?" she asked as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Remembrance," Hermione said, the portrait swung open and the pair climbed through.

"Well first, I'm not going back to the Dursleys, sod what Dumbledore said, I'm done with them," Harry said. "I've sent them a letter say that I'm not coming back, and that they might think of leaving the country for an extended vacation."

"Where will you stay then?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to Grimmauld Place, I'm going to redo the Fidelius."

"You'll have to wait until you turn seventeen to cast magic," Hermione said.

"Normally you'd be right, but since I'm Harry Potter, normal doesn't conform to me," Harry said dryly. "I can perform magic whenever I want, as long as I follow the law."

"But you're not 17 yet, you have to be 17 to be considered an adult," Hermione argued.

"True for most people, but since I'm the last of the Potter family, I was eligible to take up my Head of House ship when I turned fifteen, and so over winter holidays last year, Remus, Sirius and I snuck away from Grimmauld Place and went to Gringotts."

"What! Don't you know how reckless that was, Sirius' name still hasn't been cleared, if you had been caught," Hermione cried.

"Easy Mione, the goblins know that Sirius was innocent, and since Gringotts is sovereign goblin territory, so…"

"He was safe…"

"Yes," Harry said. "We met with Ragnok, the director of Gringotts, and found out quite a bit of information that Dumbledore probably didn't want me knowing."

"What do you mean Harry? Dumbledore cared for you like a grandson," Hermione said.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Did he now? What gave you that impression? Was it when he gave me to the Dursleys when my parents' Will said I wasn't to go anywhere near them. He abandoned me to live worse than a Malfoy house elf for ten years."

Hermione's face fell.

"And don't get me started on what's gone on during school here," Harry said. "Bringing the Stone, as bait for Voldemort, to a school! Three first years were able to easily get through the defenses guarding the Stone, so what do you think a mad genius like Voldemort would have done? How did a second year 1st generation witch figure out that it was a basilisk attacking students, when Dumbledore was here the last time the Chamber had been opened? He knew Hagrid was innocent but still let the Ministry send him to Azkaban, just so they could be seen doing something! This was the man who preached forgiveness and redemption but allowed Sirius to rot in Azkaban without a trial for twelve years, when all the other Death Eaters got a trial or just claimed the Imperious Curse."

Hermione's face paled severely. "But, I'm sure Dumbledore tried," she whispered.

"No he didn't, he knew Sirius was innocent 100% after we told him third year and could have ordered a trial since he was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont but never did," Harry said.

"But why?" Hermione asked, her unshakable faith in Dumbledore shaking rapidly to pieces.

"I don't know," Harry said heavily. "I just don't know. Dumbledore made so many questionable decisions regarding my life, that I don't know if I can even trust anything he even told me."

"I'm sorry Harry, but don't ever forget that I will always be at your side, no matter what," Hermione said.

"Thanks Mione, you don't know how much that means to me," Harry said, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "I better get upstairs and finish packing, I'm sure that McGonagall will announcing that the Express will leave early tomorrow."

"You're probably right Harry, I've still got some stuff to finish but I'll meet you upstairs."

"Ms. Granger, inviting yourself into the boys' dormitory, are you? You little minx," Harry teased. Hermione blushed brilliantly before slapping him on the arm.

"Prat," she muttered before racing off up the stairs. Harry chuckled for a moment then proceeded up the stairs to the sixth year boys' dormitory.

Harry opened his trunk and withdrew a paper-wrapped package. His mouth turned in a sardonic smile as he recognized the parcel. It had been a gag gift from Bill Weasley, Ron's eldest brother, who was a curse breaker for Gringotts. Bill had gotten this for him for Harry's last birthday after Harry had likened Bill to a Muggle movie character, since both seemed could be considered 'treasure hunters' of a sort.

When Harry had told him this, Bill chuckled and said, "It's funny, a lot of the human curse breakers that Gringotts hire say the same thing. Some even say that the films were their inspiration to become a curse breaker."

Harry had always thought that he would graduate Hogwarts and then go on to become an Auror just like everyone thought he should be. But when he entered the office of Professor McGonagall for his career advice meeting back in his fifth year, it was as if he had an epiphany. He had been doing whatever anyone expected of him, except himself. He had never sat down and really thought about what he wanted to do after Hogwarts. Harry realized that everything, his whole life, had been planned for him. He had never had a choice in the matter, people just choose for him and told him 'it's for the best' or 'I'm only doing this for your own good.'

Looking back, Harry realized that that meeting with McGonagall and Umbridge was the turning point in his life.

_"So Mr. Potter, have you given any thought in which direction you plan to go in once you leave Hogwarts?" Professor McGonagall asked as Harry sat down in the chair opposite her. There came a disapproving sniff from the corner. Harry turned to find Dolores Umbridge sitting in a chair, clipboard in hand. "I have a note from Professor 'Moody' saying that you had interest in becoming an Auror, correct?"_

_ "Yes I thought about becoming an Auror but after my experience over the past nine months with the Ministry, I don't think I'll be able to work for the Ministry," Harry said._

_ "As if the Minister would hire Potter," Umbridge snapped._

_ "Well, from what I've read, the Minister doesn't have any control over the hiring of Aurors, only the Director of the MLE does," Harry said. "And besides, as I said, I couldn't work for a Ministry as corrupt and bigoted as the one we have."_

_ "Silence boy!" Umbridge cried. "I will not have you degrade the integrity of the Minister."_

_ "What integrity," Harry muttered._

_ "Besides Potter, if you were inclined, you would need top grades to become an Auror," McGonagall said, ignoring Umbridge. "At least 8 O.W.L.s with nothing less than an Exceeds Expectations in all your core subjects."_

_ "Yes I realize that but even if I was willing to work for the Ministry, I don't believe I would want to be an Auror. I think I will have enough of Dark Wizard hunting when this war is done," Harry said. "I'm looking for something that would get me away from Britain, maybe even something that takes me away from the wizarding world."_

_ McGonagall's eyes widened. "You would leave our…your world?" she asked softly._

_ Harry shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "I'm tired of being hailed as a hero one moment then a Dark Wizard in training the next. I'm tired of being only seen as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, or Harry Potter, the Mad Nutter. I want to earn a living, not use my name or title to 'grease the wheels' even if that's the business practice of the day."_

_ "So then Potter, if becoming an Auror isn't your forte what do you want to do?" McGonagall asked._

_ "I don't know," Harry said lamely. "Now before you jump down my throat, that is as honest an answer as I can give. I hope to find a better answer soon, and hopefully that means travelling around the world. I've never been outside the country, hell never seen the ocean…" Harry's words died in his throat._

_ "What does that mean?" McGonagall asked. Umbridge looked excited._

_ Harry sighed. "It means exactly what I said, I've never seen the sea, probably the biggest amount of water I've seen is the Black Lake."_

_ "But we live on an island, surely your relatives…" McGonagall trailed off as Harry's eyes became haunted._

_ "No Professor, whenever they went on holiday, they left me behind with Ms. Figg," Harry said. _

_ "Arabella," McGonagall gasped._

_ "That's why I want, no, need to get away," Harry said. "I've been trapped in a 'cage' all my life. I want to get out and see the world."_

_ "I see. Are there any questions that you have Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked._

_ "Yes, I do. Does the Wizarding World have anything like placement exams?" Harry asked._

_ "Placement exams, yes we do. But whatever for?" McGonagall asked._

_ "I know that I won't be continuing Divination or History of Magic past this year and I was hoping that I could switch them with Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, the fifth-year levels next year."_

_ "Arithmancy and Ancient Runes are two of the hardest courses offered here at Hogwarts, and you want to go directly to O.W.L level class work," McGonagall said._

_ "Yes ma'am, I've been perusing Hermione's textbooks for those two classes over the last few year and found that neither subject are that difficult, challenging yes, but no worse than any other subject. And besides, Arithmancy and Runes cover spell crafting, warding and curse breaking; all very intriguing career fields."_

_ "I see, well, you are committed to this course, I will see what I can do. Perhaps if you study hard and have Miss Granger help, you might be able to get into those classes. But any test will be held next term when we return from the holidays, I will inform you of the situation as it progresses."_

_ "Thank you Professor," Harry said. "That's all I can think of right now."_

_ "Very well then, that concludes our meeting, if you have any more questions please feel free to come to my office," McGonagall said. _

Harry chuckled as a second memory came to the forefront of his mind. He could clearly remember Hermione's reaction when she found out that he would be taking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes for O.W.L.s the next year. It was a mixture of shock and pride.

_"Oh Harry, there you are," Hermione cried out across the common room. "How'd it go? What did you say, you want to become an Auror I'd expect?"_

_ "No actually, I told McGonagall that I don't think becoming an Auror is for me," Harry said._

_ "What?" Ron, who was sitting across from Hermione, and Hermione cried out._

_ "But mate, I thought it was your dream to be an Auror, we'd be partners and no one would be able to stop us," Ron said._

_ "I just don't think becoming an Auror, chasing after Dark Wizards for the rest of my life, is something I want to do," Harry said. "I've already got the Darkest Wizard in history after me, so why should I go looking for trouble."_

_ Ron gaped while Hermione blinked and then gave Harry a fond smile._

_ "That's quite a mature answer Harry," she said. "But then what did you tell McGonagall that you wanted to do."_

_ "I don't know."_

_ "What do you mean 'I don't know', how could you possibly not know what you said," Hermione said stiffly, which caused Harry to start laughing, which in turn caused Hermione to look even more affronted. "Harry James Potter…"_

_ "Easy Hermione, don't bring out the full names," Harry said, still chortling. "I didn't mean that I didn't know what I said, what I meant was that I don't know what I want to do with my life."_

_ Hermione deflated. "Oh, sorry, it's just…" she began._

_ "I know, I know Hermione," Harry said. "I should have explained it better."_

_ "But come on mate, you have to have something in mind to do after school is over," Ron said. "What about Quidditch, you know playing professionally?"_

_ "That would be fun for a while but I don't want to be the center of attention. I want to travel, go out and see the world. Maybe learn more about magic from around the world, the British view on magic can't the be the only one."_

_ "That does sound interesting," Hermione said._

_ "Why would anyone want to do that? More learning," Ron scoffed._

_ Hermione looked scandalized._

_ "Ron, there's always something new to learn," Harry said. "And besides, with Voldemort having this fixation on me, I'll need to know as much as I can."_

_ "I guess but that won't happen for a while, I'm sure," Ron said._

_ "Ron, in the four plus years I've been at Hogwarts, I've faced Voldemort four times, plus basilisks, dementors and all the other nasty creatures, so my track record isn't the best."_

_ Ron shivered at the name._

_ "Hermione, do you have any practice O.W.L papers for Arithmancy or Ancient Runes?" Harry asked._

_ "Yes, of course but why? You don't take either of those classes," she said._

_ "True but I'm hoping to take them for O.W.L.s next year. I've been sneaking looks at your books over the last two years, when I realized that Trelawney and Binns are both pathetic teachers. I can learn more from just reading _A History of Magic_ than from Binns' class. And Divination is a class in which you need the gift of Sight in some degree to actually excel in it."_

_ "Come on Harry, you're going to drop the two easiest classes here and then take the two hardest," Ron scoffed. "You're turning into Hermione."_

_ "And what's wrong with that?" Harry and Hermione snapped at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed. Ron narrowed his eyes at the pair._

_ "Ron, why do you think that focusing more on my schooling is a bad thing?" Harry asked._

Harry frowned as he thought back to his first friend's reaction to wanting to change classes. Ron was never the most studious person; actually he would do almost anything to get out of doing work. Normally, he would just harp on Hermione until she either looked over his work and made corrections, or relented and actually did the assignment for him. This had been happening with more and more frequency over the past year, Hermione acquiescing to Ron's demands of help with much less fight than before. Normally, Hermione would refuse and pretty much order Ron to do it himself but this year, while the initial argument was still there, Hermione would 'bow' to Ron's demands much easier. This didn't sit well with Harry.

"There you are Harry, have you finished packing yet?" Hermione asked as she entered the dorm.

"Not quite, I was just thinking and found something interesting," Harry said, holding up the paper package.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Ron's brother, Bill, got it for me last summer," Harry said. "It was something of a gag gift but considering what we're going to be doing, I think it's mighty appropriate."

"Well, are you going to show me or not?" Hermione asked in mock severity. Harry grinned and set the package on his bed and opened it. Inside was a set of dark tan khakis, an off white button up shirt and lying on top of the clothes were a black leather whip with a revolver.

"The whip's dragon hide, Horntail actually, same as the jacket," Harry said pulling a dark brown leathery jacket from his trunk, along with a brown fedora that he put on with a flourish. "When I first heard about Bill's job as a curse breaker, I thought of that Muggle cinema character, you know Jones."

"Indiana Jones," Hermione said. Then she started laughing. "Oh Harry, that's brilliant. It's just like we're going treasure hunting, like in the films."

"That's what I thought, but the more I think of it, I think the Muggle-way of doing this search is the way to go," Harry said. "I know Dumbledore said that love was 'the power he knows not', well actually I think it's something different. While I would do anything to protect my friends and their families, I don't know enough magic to protect them using it. But using Muggle methods combined with magic, I think…no, I know, we can win."

"Harry, you can't combine magic with technology, it just doesn't work," Hermione argued.

"Whoever said anything about technology," Harry said with a devious grin, which wouldn't have been out of place on his father's face when James Potter would come up with a brilliant prank. "Take this Hermione," he said indicating the revolver. "You know how I was studying Arithmancy and Runes over the past few years."

Hermione nodded.

"Well, I found a way to combine Muggle weapons with Runes and spells," Harry said.

"Harry, we can't go carrying weapons around," Hermione cried.

"Why not? We've been doing it since we turned eleven," Harry argued.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your wand could be considered a weapon. It can be used to heal as easily as it can be used to kill. It's all on how you, the wielder, wield it. Just as the same as a gun, it can be used to protect someone as easily as it can be used to kill someone."

Hermione bowed her head.

"And besides, Voldemort and his Death Eaters know so much more about magic than we do, so we need an advantage, and this could be it," Harry said.

"I see your point Harry, but I don't know," Hermione said. "Do you even know how to use that thing?"

"Well not really, but it can't be much different than using a wand, can it? I mean, it's just point and pull the trigger."

"I guess you're right but what about Ron?" Hermione asked. "You know he's grown up in the magical world all his life, he probably won't take using Muggle weapons very well."

"You're probably right but if it keeps us alive then I don't care what he says," Harry said.

"You're right," Hermione said. "Don't worry Harry, what ever happens, I'll be by your side no matter what."

"Thank you Hermione, you don't know how much that means to me," Harry said getting up and pulling her into a tight hug which she reciprocated.

"What's going on here?" an angry voice snapped through the doorway.

Harry and Hermione turned to see Ron standing in the doorway, his face and ears turning red.

"So that's it Potter, you ditch my sister and then go straight for my girl," Ron growled.

"No Ron, it's not…" Harry began.

"I don't want to hear it from you," Ron snarled. "Herms get away from him!"

"Excuse me," Hermione snapped. "You have no right to tell me what to do Ronald, and don't call me Herms."

"I'll call you whatever I want, that's my right as your mine," Ron shouted.

"What are you talking about? I am not some object that a person owns. I'm my own person," Hermione shrieked. "And when did we ever agree that we were dating at all?"

"You've been teasing me all year, flirting and what not. What do you call being all over me during the funeral," Ron shouted.

"You were a shoulder to cry on, that's all," Hermione screamed. "And if you think I'd ever fancy you, you're delusional. All you've ever done since we started Hogwarts is belittle, insult and degrade me. You've used me only as a crutch to do your homework that you were too lazy to do yourself!"

"What about Harry then, he's done the same!" Ron roared in an obvious attempt to shift blame.

"No Harry only has me look over his work, to correct it, usually only grammar at that," Hermione said.

"So Potter gets everything, the fame, the money and now the pick of girls," Ron sneered. "Well you can have the Mudblood slut, she's only good for spreading her legs anyway."

Hermione's eyes welled with tears as Ron sneered at her, looking just like Malfoy.

CRACK!

Ron howled in pain as his head snapped back and he stumbled backward. Harry stood before him, his fist still outstretched. Hermione gasped as she felt waves of magical energy flowing off of Harry, as the black-haired boy glared down at Ron.

"Get the hell out of here," Harry whispered as his eyes flashed the same shade as the dreaded Avada Kedavra curse. Ron's face drained of all color and as blood seeped through his fingers as he clutched his obviously broken nose. Hermione shivered. Harry was furious. When he was angry, he would shout and roar but when Harry was right and truly pissed, Harry Potter would go quiet and just look at you, and you would know that it was possible that the last thing you would see in this world were his flashing green eyes.

"Ronald Weasley, you've just crossed the line," Harry whispered. "We are done, if you ever come near me or Hermione without our approval, I will destroy you. Now leave!"

Ron shuddered and raced out of the dormitory. Harry took a deep sigh and sat down on his bed.

"I'm sorry Hermione but he went too far there," Harry said. "I know that you have feelings for him but he crossed the line. How could he call you…that!"

"Wait Harry, why do you think I have ever had feelings for Ron?" Hermione asked. "He's done nothing to endear me to him, let alone anything that would hint that I had feelings for him."

"Well, what about acting all kooky when Ron was dating Lavender?" Harry asked. "It seemed like you were jealous or something."

"I'm not sure Harry, when I first saw them after the Quidditch match I just felt so angry at Lavender for…I don't even know why. It was like this white hot feeling stirring up inside me whenever I saw them, it was all I could do to not rush over and hex Lavender."

"That sounds like I was with Ginny, when I saw her snogging Dean, it felt like this great monster welled up inside me and made me want to tear Dean to pieces," Harry said. "But why? I never had any feelings for Ginny, other than as a friend and Ron's little sister before this year, then all of a sudden it was like I was head over heels with her."

"That sounds way too convenient," Hermione pondered. "Going from having sisterly affection to thinking you're in love with her. I mean what do you really have in common with Ginny?"

"We're both Gryffindors and we play Quidditch, that's about it," Harry said.

"That's no basis for a relationship."

"There's also the fact that everyone says that we're the second coming of my parents," Harry said. "But from what I've seen from pictures, Ginny could be a ringer for a sister of mine, just redder hair. My mum had more auburn/red hair not the bright red like the Weasleys."

"That's disturbing to say the least but considering how much people value blood, I wouldn't be surprised if there is a amount of inbreeding in the magical world."

"Please don't talk about that, just the thought makes me want to retch," Harry grimaced. "I'm glad I broke it off with her, I mean besides the deeply disturbing points of she would look like my sister, there's also the fact that she's a bloody Boy-Who-Lived fan girl."

"What are we going to do Harry?" Hermione asked. "I mean you know that Ron and Ginny probably won't take our 'rejections' very well. I wouldn't be surprised if I get a Howler from Molly and you get a stern talking to about some nonsense like breaking Ginny's heart."

"Well too bad. Ginny doesn't love me, only my fame and status and Ron, well Ron, I don't even know if he likes you," Harry said.

"You might be right, I always got this feeling that he only tolerated me because you and I are friends," Hermione said. "I mean, like I told him, all he's done is insult me, almost as bad as Malfoy. Harry, what's going on with us? We're insulting our friends and I don't even feel bad about it."

"I'm getting the same feeling, maybe we should go see Madam Pomfrey," Harry suggested. Hermione nodded and the pair left Harry's dorm, though Harry held onto the revolver, sticking it into his belt and casting a minor wandless Notice-Me-Not charm on it.

The pair entered the Hospital Wing ten minutes later, using the Marauder's Map to avoid any students or Ministry personal in their way.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione called out. The matron quickly appeared from her office. Harry and Hermione could see that Pomfrey's eyes were red and puffy, and tear tracks streaked down her cheeks.

"What are you two doing here?" Pomfrey asked. "How did you manage to hurt yourself now Mr. Potter?"

"It's not that Madam Pomfrey, but Mione and I suspect that we have been given a potion or something to make us act a certain way," Harry said. "This year both of us have felt as if some type scaly monsters was inside us whenever we saw Ron or Ginny Weasley with someone other than ourselves."

"I thought that you were dating Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, and you Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger?" Pomfrey asked.

"No," Hermione said quickly. "I was never dating Ronald Weasley, that's disgusting."

"I was dating Ginny but it wasn't working out and we broke up," Harry said shortly. "But I don't know who well Ron and Ginny will take it. Both of them seemed stunned that I broke up with Ginny and Ron was angry that Hermione wasn't his girlfriend. He even called her a…something that I won't and can't repeat."

"Ronald and Ginerva need to grow up, not everything will go their way," Hermione said. "But getting back on track, could you see if we have any potions in our system that shouldn't be?"

"Of course dear, sit down and let's take a look," Pomfrey said. Harry and Hermione sat down next to each other as Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over the pair of them. Harry noticed that the matron's eyes narrowed as she finished her check-up.

"What's wrong Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"It seems that the pair of you have been under the influence of a very powerful love potion, Amortentia, for quite a bit of time," Pomfrey said softly. Harry and Hermione's eyes flew open as they felt their worlds come crashing down around them.

Harry felt a boiling heat spark within his chest; rage reared inside him unlike anything he had ever felt. "Why?" he whispered. "Why would someone do this to us?" Harry asked turning to Hermione. She had her face in her hands, and Harry could see her shoulders heaving, and he could hear her sobbing.

"I can't tell you who the potions were keyed to but judging from the strength of dosage, you both have been given a steady dosage for the past ten months at least," Madam Pomfrey said. "Miss Granger, you dosage has steadily increased over that time, while Mr. Potter's seem to have decreased within the last month."

"I started going out with Ginny a month ago!" Harry realized. "It was Ginny, and possibly Ron. Why though, why would they betray us like this?" he sobbed.

"I can give you both a Flushing Draught to get rid of the remaining potion in your systems," Pomfrey said. "But you will both have to stay here in the Hospital Wing for the night while the Draught does its work."

Harry and Hermione laid back onto their beds and took the thick murky white potion that Madam Pomfrey had given each of them. Harry looked over at Hermione, whose eyes were filled with tears and betrayal. "How could they do this to us Harry? They were our friends," she whispered.

"I know Mione, I know," Harry said. "Let's just get this over with." Without another word, he downed the phial of potion before falling back onto the bed. Hermione did the same.

"Urgh!" Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. "Mione…Hermione?" he asked, looking around after he realized that he was in the Hospital Wing. A soft groan came from Harry's right, looking over he saw Hermione lying on the bed next to him.

"Harry, what's going on? Where are we?" she asked quietly.

"We're in the Hospital Wing," Harry said. "We found out about the love potions that Ron and Ginny apparently dosed us with, Madam Pomfrey gave us a Flushing Draught to get rid of the potion and we're both just waking up."

"Oh," Hermione said softly. Silence fell over the Hospital Wing, though that was broken by soft sobs coming from the bushy-haired witch to his right. Slowly Harry climbed out of his bed, and crawled into Hermione's bed and gently wrapped his arms around her. Hermione turned into his embrace and began sobbing, her tears drenching his shirt. Harry could hear Hermione whispering, "Why?" over and over again into his shirt.

Harry was turning over the question in his head as well. '_Why would Ron and Ginny do this? And who else knew about it, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Bill, or Charlie? What are we going to do now? We can't go to the Burrow, or I might kill Ron if I see him. Mione and I need to disappear, we shouldn't even take the train back._'

"Mione, feeling better?" he asked softly. Hermione nodded into his shirt and sat up, though Harry kept his arms around her waist. "Mione, we need to get out of here. We need to disappear; we can't take the train back to London. With Ron and Ginny there, I just don't know if I could stand it. We need to leave tonight and without letting anyone know."

"But Harry…" Hermione started but Harry cut her off.

"No Mione, you know I'm right," he said. "When Poppy releases us, we need to pack everything up and leave tonight. We can go to Grimmauld Place until we decide what to do afterwards."

"What about my parents?" Hermione asked. "If everyone discovers us missing, that will be the first place they look for."

"I'm not sure," Harry said. "How much do they know about what's going on in the wizarding world?"

"They know that Voldemort has returned and that the wizarding world is at war, though I haven't told them all of my part in it," Hermione said softly.

"Ok, we'll go see you parents first and maybe we can take them to Grimmauld Place," Harry suggested. "If we're going to go Muggle, they might have some ideas on how to do so." Hermione nodded.

They crept out of the Hospital Wing and using the Marauder's Map, made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Hermione each shrunk their trunks and stowed them in their pockets.

"How are we going to get out of here without anyone seeing us?" Hermione asked. Harry frowned, thinking.

"Dobby!" Harry called out. With a pop, the excitable house elf appeared before them.

"Master Harry Potter sir, so good to see you," Dobby squealed. "Why you call Dobby?"

"Hello there Dobby, I was wondering, are house elves able to Apparate people through wards?" Harry asked.

"Yes Master Harry, house elves can 'pop' through wizards' wards easily," Dobby said.

"Do you think you could take Mione and me to her parents' house in…" Harry trailed off.

"Kensington," Hermione provided. Dobby nodded excitedly and stuck out his hands. Harry and Hermione took one and with a sharp CRACK, the trio vanished from the Gryffindor tower.

**A/N: Hey there everyone, the semester has been winding down and I finished this piece as a way to get away from doing homework. It is a rewrite of _What did you say?_ and it will take the place of _the_ _Deathly Hallows. _There will be several 'crossover' elements from different elements of my favorite films including _Indiana Jones_ and others. I don't know how often I will update this story as it is only a couple weeks til finals and I've got work piling up, so stay stunned. Please read and review, let me know if you have any ideas on what you would want in your version of _DH_ and I'll see if it fits into my idea.**

**S.R.W.M.O**


	2. Discoveries of a Secret Nature

**Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter_ isn't mine, he and all characters from the _Harry Potter_ universe belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just having some fun in her wonderful sandbox. **

Three figures appeared with a faint 'pop' in a tastefully decorated sitting room. Blinking Harry and Hermione took in the sight that would have never been in their wildest dreams. They were starring down the barrels of two guns. The handguns were being held by the most unlikely of people.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger cried, quickly putting away her firearm, Mr. Granger did as well.

"Mum! Daddy!" Hermione shouted in amazement. "What are you doing?"

"We should be asking you the same question," Mr. Granger answered. "What are you doing home Princess? You were supposed to be home tomorrow evening."

"Well, yes, but something happened and we couldn't stay in the castle any longer," Hermione said. "What were you doing with guns? You both hate weapons!"

The elder Grangers exchanged a look before Mrs. Granger spoke up. "Well dear, we haven't been entirely truthful with you regarding our occupation, much like you haven't been regarding what goes on at school." Hermione flushed but didn't look away.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Princess, you know how I was part of the Queen's service before going to school," Mr. Granger said. Hermione nodded. "Well, I actually never left the service. And that's where I met your mum. We work for the government rather than as dentists."

"Wait, you're not telling me that you're like 007?" Hermione joked but her laughter quickly died when she noticed the embarrassed smiles on her parents' faces. "You're joking!"

"We never joke about our work," Mrs. Granger quipped before all three Grangers burst into laughter, though Hermione's was a bit strained.

"So you are spies?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well our title is actually domestic intelligence officers," Mr. Grangers said. "But essentially yes."

"So are you going to kill us now?" Harry asked.

"Oh heavens no, Harry dear," Mrs. Granger said laughing. "But what are you two doing here? Term doesn't end until tomorrow."

"Well, there's a very good reason for that," Hermione began. She went onto explain Dumbledore's death, the attack on the castle and the Weasley's betrayal. The Grangers were outraged at the youngest Weasleys and looked ready to storm Hogwarts themselves.

"What will you do now?" Mrs. Granger asked, trying to calm herself and her husband down.

"You talked about using Muggle methods to defeat this terrorist, Volde-whatsit, correct?" Mr. Granger asked. "I noticed the revolver in your belt Harry, where would a boy your age get a gun from?"

Harry flushed. "Actually, Bill Weasley gave it to me because I likened his job to that Muggle film character, Indiana Jones, and he got me an outfit that was just like in the films," he said. "Also I thought that this would give me an edge in my fight…"

"Our fight Harry," Hermione interrupted. "This fight is as much mine as it is yours."

Harry sighed but one look from Hermione got him nodding. The elder Grangers shared a grin at the teenagers' interactions. "All right, I had a thought that there is no way I can beat Voldemort using just magic, so I would add Muggle methods to my arsenal. It might give me an edge against him, he and the Death Eaters hate anything Muggle, so I'm guessing that they don't know how to defend themselves against bullets."

"From what I've seen about the wizarding world and especially purebloods, they feel that Muggles are beneath them," Hermione agreed.

"Do you even know how to shoot a gun Harry?" Mr. Granger asked. Harry shrugged.

"It can't be any harder than using my wand," he said. "Just point and cast, right?"

The elder Grangers shook their heads. "No Harry, shooting a gun is much different than using your wand, though the principles might be similar. You have to worry about wind speed, recoil and your target, and I'm sure that a gun is going to be heavier than your wand as well."

Harry blinked. He hadn't thought about those things. "You're right," he admitted. "I have no idea what I'm doing with this. I thought that using a gun would be just like using my wand, just point and cast."

"You're not the first to think that Harry," Mrs. Granger said. "So if you are truly going to go through with your plans, you'll need to learn how to properly use a firearm, and it probably wouldn't hurt to learn how to blend in both the magical and Muggle world."

"You're right Mum," Hermione said. "But now, I mean we can blend in in the Muggle world fine enough, and I doubt that we will be staying much in the Wizarding World very long so I think we can get by. Our biggest problem is going to be funds and finding our supplies including weapons, food, medical supplies and…"

"Books?" Harry suggested to the chuckles of Hermione's parents. Hermione just huffed and crossed her arms.

"Yes we would need books," Hermione said stiffly.

"I know Mione, but remember we've got two massive libraries waiting for us," Harry said. "The Potter and Black family libraries are mine remember."

Hermione let out an ear-piercing squeal as she threw herself at Harry.

"When's the wedding?" Mr. Granger whispered to his wife.

"Hush Robert," Mrs. Granger said. "I don't even think they know how they feel about each other yet."

"But Harry, how are we going to get them?" Hermione asked. "I mean the Black family library is back at Headquarters and where is the Potter library?"

"Well my parents set conditions that if they were killed before I came of age, the Potter family library would be transported to the Potter family vault for safe keeping," Harry said. "Sirius and Remus told me about it that Christmas holidays we stayed at Headquarters, that was also the same time that Sirius told me that he had made me his heir."

Hermione slid next to Harry and wrapped him in a 'Hermione Hug' TM and rested her head on his shoulder as Harry caught his breath.

"Sorry about that," Harry muttered as he wiped his eyes. "It still hurts."

"That's completely fine Harry dear," Mrs. Granger said. "Hermione told us that you were close to Sirius, even though you didn't know each other for very long. And we can tell that you both loved each other very much, for him to make you his heir proves that."

Harry ducked his head in embarrassment as he felt his face heat up. "It's ok Harry," Hermione whispered. "They're just teasing you, it's something that parents do. Embarrass their children."

"Very well then, I believe a trip into London is in order," Mr. Granger said, getting to his feet. "We need to hurry if we want to get there and finished before you are missed."

"Dobby!" Harry called out. With a pop, the excitable little elf reappeared at his side.

"Master Harry sir, you needs Dobby?" the elf asked.

"Yes Dobby, how many people can you take to Diagon Alley in one go?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, I can side-along my mum, while Dobby takes you and Daddy," Hermione said. "If that's possible Dobby?"

"Yes Master Harry's Mione," Dobby said. "I can take Master Harry and Master Harry's Mione's father to Diagon Alley."

"Great," Hermione said. "All right Daddy, take Harry's hand and hold on tight. This is going to feel different."

Mr. Granger took Harry's hand. "Come on dear, I'm sure it's not that…" With a pop, the trio of Harry, Robert and Dobby vanished. Mrs. Granger gaped at the empty space where her husband, her daughter's best friend and a small creature straight out J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle Earth had just vacated.

"Hold on Mum and take a deep breath," Hermione said as she took her mother's hand. Miranda felt Hermione twist away from her and redoubled her grip. After a brief second of feeling like she had just been pulled through a plumbing tube, Miranda opened her eyes to find herself and Hermione standing next to Robert, Harry and the creature known as Dobby in the middle of an abandoned Diagon Alley.

"Come on, we shouldn't stay outside for very long," Harry said as he headed toward a magnificent white marble building at the far end of the Alley. "We'll need to get some cloaks for ourselves and your parents Hermione, they'll stick out like sore thumbs if they are wearing Muggle clothing in the middle of Diagon Alley."

Hermione nodded, and with two flicks of her wand, she Conjured two black robes and handed them to her parents. Robert and Miranda put the robes on and pulled the hoods up to cover their faces. The quartet made their way up the white marble stairs to the entrance of Gringotts. A pair of security goblins were waiting and after being searched, they were escorted inside.

Harry walked over to a teller. "Hello there Master Teller, could you please see if the account manager for the Potter and Black families is available to meet with me?" he asked politely. Sirius and Remus had drilled this fact into Harry's head, 'be polite to the goblins and they'll be good to you.' The goblin looked up from his work and narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you need to see the managers for the Potter and Black families?" the goblin sneered. "There is only one member that is allowed in and he is…" Harry sighed and lifted his bangs, reveling his scar, as well as showing his Potter family ring. The goblin sputtered. "Forgive me Lord Potter, I will inform Rockclaw of your arrival. Will you or your guests require any refreshments?"

"No thank you Master Teller," Harry said. "Please inform Manager Rockclaw that we await at his convenience."

The goblin teller raised a nearly nonexistent eyebrow and nodded. He led Harry and the Grangers to a sitting room off the main hall, and disappeared through another door.

"Harry, what was all that about?" Hermione asked.

"Well, since History of Magic with Binns was such a waste of time, Sirius and Remus drilled me in the proper etiquette when dealing with goblins," Harry said. "They are in control of our gold, yet most wizards and witches treat them like mindless animals. Is it any wonder that they don't like us?" Hermione shook her head. "I'm sure that the Potter and Black family libraries have some books on etiquette that you can look through." Hermione beamed and nodded eagerly.

Ten minutes later the doors opened and a distinguished looking goblin stepped through. "Ah Lord Potter and guests, my name is Rockclaw and I am the account manager for the Potter and Black family accounts here at Gringotts," the goblin said. "If you would please follow me, something tells me that you wish this conversation to be away from unfriendly ears."

"Thank you Manager Rockclaw," Harry said. "By your leave." The goblin gave Harry a toothless smile and led the way to his office. When they were seated, Harry and Rockclaw could tell that Hermione was fighting her ingrained need to ask questions.

"You have a questions Miss Granger?" Rockclaw asked with a hint of amusement.

Hermione flushed but nodded. "Forgive me Manager Rockclaw but I would have thought that two major families like the Potters and Blacks would have two separate account managers especially since the Potters and Blacks were on opposite ends of the spectrum?"

Rockclaw chuckled, it sounded like water trickling over rocks. "Normally you would be correct Miss Granger," he said. "But when Lord Potter and the late Lord Black came to see me two Christmases ago, and when Lord Black made Lord Potter his heir, we had the two accounts merge at the passing of Sirius Black."

"I see, forgive me for taking up your valuable time," Hermione said.

Rockclaw laughed deeply. "Oh my Lord Potter, your companions are going to be most welcome here at Gringotts. I can tell that the rumors were true that Miss Granger is the brightest witch since your mother, Lady Lily Evans Potter, or possibly even Rowena herself."

"Rowena Ravenclaw?" Hermione gasped while blushing furiously.

"Mione, come on you know its true," Harry said. Hermione looked at Harry with wide eyes. "We've always known that you were brilliant, what's the big surprise?"

"Harry, Rowena Ravenclaw was considered the most brilliant witch of all time," Hermione said. "There's no…"

"Hermione, I don't know where you keep getting this idea that you're not as good or smart as you think," Harry interrupted. "You are the smartest, most brilliant, beautiful person I know."

"You think I'm beautiful," Hermione whispered. Harry's face paled at her question. He hadn't meant to say that much, he did think she was gorgeous but he didn't think that she wanted any relationship because of the love potion that Ron had given her.

"Of course I do Hermione, why would I think anything differently?" Harry asked.

"Well, you never made any mention of it," Hermione said. "I think that's why the love potion that _Weasley _gave me worked so well, he was the only guy who ever showed any interest in me aside from Victor."

Harry felt his stomach turn at the sound of Krum's name. He wished that he could go back in time and ask Hermione to the Yule Ball, it was one of the true regrets that he had. She looked so amazing that night but he didn't want to ruin their friendship if something came of it and then it fell apart.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship," Harry whispered. "I was afraid that you might not have had the same feelings for me, I mean you yelled at Ron afterwards and he said that he fancied you later that year so I…"

Hermione launched herself at Harry, fusing her lips to his in a searing kiss. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and Rockclaw smirked to one another as Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, and Harry's hands came up and tangled themselves in Hermione's hair. After a moment, Mr. Granger gave a stiff cough and the two teens broke apart, both flushed brilliant red.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, Lord Potter-Black would you like to continue," Rockclaw said. Harry nodded quickly as Hermione disentangled herself from him.

"Yes Manager Rockclaw, my apologies for the disturbance," Harry said, still bright red.

"No matter," Rockclaw waved off Harry's apology. "Here are the Potter family holdings, and this is the Black family holdings," he said procuring two large folders. Harry opened the Potter family folder first. Hermione noticed Harry's hands tighten on the folder as he read it, and watched as his face grew stony and cold as he closed the folder and then picked up the Black folder. Slowly a wave of pressure filled the office as Harry's hands gripped the Black folder tighter and tighter, crinkling the parchment.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked tentatively. Wordlessly, Harry pushed the two folders to Hermione before looking back at Rockclaw, who was looking downcast.

"Is there anything you can do?" Harry asked the goblin with a razor-sharp edge.

Rockclaw sighed. "We can do as much as possible but it will be difficult," the goblin said. "Mr. Dumbledore had the proper paperwork with him when he came to the bank, and with Lord Black's demise last year, Dumbledore used the opportunity to remove as much as possible. He was considered your magical guardian before he allowed Lord Black to sign your Hogsmeade permission slip three years ago. When he realized what he had down, he tried to renege on it but it was too late."

"Harry, what's going on?" Mr. Granger asked. But it was Hermione who answered with an equally hard edge to her voice.

"Dumbledore has taken over a million Galleons from Harry's vault and also took nearly a million from the Black vault in the last year alone," she said.

"WHAT?" the Grangers shouted.

"The money that Mr. Dumbledore took from your trust vault between the years of 1982 and 1994 can't be recovered because legally he was your guardian. However, the money was only taken from your trust vault, only one with Potter blood or through marriage may enter the Potter main vault so Dumbledore would drain your trust vault at the end of each school year and it would refill each July," Rockclaw said. "On behalf of Gringotts, I deeply apologize for this grievous miscarriage of justice and protocol. We will be able to recover the money taken from the Black vault because you were already considered an adult and in control of the vaults once Lord Black was killed last year. We made sure to mark the withdrawals to find out where the money was going and we found out that he had been using the stolen funds to pay multiple people including the Weasleys, your relatives, a Severus Snape and others."

A wave of magic exploded from Harry sending the Grangers, Hermione and Rockclaw flying from their seats. "WHAT?" he roared. "Dumbledore was paying off people with my own money!"

Rockclaw struggled to his feet under the weight of Harry's magic. "I'm afraid so Lord Potter-Black," the goblin sputtered. "We have followed the money and will return each and every Galleon removed with interest. In fact, my superiors have told me that you will be awarded Dumbledore's personal vault in recompense. It holds much of the unspent stolen funds from your vaults, again I apologize profusely on behalf of Gringotts and the Goblin nation," Rockclaw groveled, kneeling before Harry.

"Please Manager Rockclaw, don't kneel before me," Harry said. "Dumbledore has tricked and manipulated many people including the goblins. Do what you must but from now on, no one is allowed to enter my vaults without myself being present, do you understand?"

"Of course my Lord," Rockclaw said with another bow. Hermione noticed that Harry flinched when Rockclaw called him 'my Lord' probably because it reminded him of Voldemort. "Now, you will also need to take the Black family ring in order to take control of the Black vault," Rockclaw said as he pulled out a black velvet box from his desk. Harry opened it and saw a gold ring with the Black family crest on it. He gingerly took the ring out and slid it onto his right ring finger, where it settled above the Potter family ring. The rings shivered for a moment before they merged together with the Potter family ring showing. "You only need to say which ring you would like to display and it will show that ring."

"Thank you Manager Rockclaw," Harry said as he held in a wince at the rush of information coming from the Black family ring. "Now I would like to transfer some money into a Muggle bank as for the foreseeable future I won't be able to come to Gringotts to make any withdrawals."

"Of course Lord Potter-Black," Rockclaw said. "Gringotts has contacts with most banks in the Muggle world, how much would you like to transfer and to which bank?"

"I'd like to withdraw one million Galleons from the Black vault and spilt them into two deposits," Harry said. "One half will go to Barclay's and the rest will go into an account at RBS. How soon can this be done?"

"It will be done by the end of the day," Rockclaw said.

"Good, also does Gringotts have something like a credit or debit card that I can use at all three banks?" Harry asked.

"Of course Lord Potter-Black," Rockclaw said. "I have some cards here with me," he added pulling three cards from his desk. "I will need a drop of blood on each card to bind the cards to you. This way no one but you can use them and if you lose any one of them, they will return to your wallet." Harry allowed Rockclaw to prick his finger with a dagger and let a drop of blood fall on each card. The black cards morphed into three separate cards; one with the Gringotts emblem, one with the Barclay's emblem and the last one with the RBS emblem on it. Each had Harry's name on them in runic lettering.

"Thank you Manager Rockclaw, I would also like to withdraw one hundred Galleons worth of pounds so I can purchase some more appropriate clothing."

Rockclaw snapped his fingers. "Done," he said. "You have the requested funds available in this wallet, along with an ID card that can double as a driver's license and a passport if you so require."

"Thank you Manager Rockclaw, I believe that concludes our business today," Harry said getting to his feet. The Grangers and Hermione followed suit.

"Of course Lord Potter-Black and once again I profusely apologize for Gringotts' grievous error regarding…"

"Yes Manager Rockclaw, as long as it doesn't happen again," Harry said wearily. "We can show ourselves out, may your coffers always be filled."

"And may your enemies tremble before you my Lord," Rockclaw said with another bow. Harry led the Grangers out of the office and back out to Diagon Alley.

"Let's get out of here before I blow something up," Harry said. "Hermione can you take your parents, if I try and side-along someone right now I might splinch them."

Hermione nodded. "Where too?" she asked, taking both her parents' hands.

"Back to your house," Harry said. "We can figure out what to do from there."

With a sharp CRACK, Hermione and her parents were gone. A second CRACK later and Harry was gone too. He reappeared in the middle of Hermione's sitting room and was quickly engulfed in a hug by Hermione, as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"It's ok Mione," Harry said, rubbing her back. "I don't care that much about the money, it's barely a drop in the bucket for me. It's just hearing that Dumbledore used my money to pay the Weasleys, Snape and even the Order, just makes me…"

"I know Harry," Hermione murmured, her face still buried in Harry's chest.

"Um Hermione, what was that kiss in Gringotts?" he asked. He felt Hermione stiffen in his arms. "Not that I didn't enjoy it but why me?"

The Grangers quietly excused themselves from the room to allow the two teenagers some time to work out their feelings.

"Well Harry…" Hermione stammered. "I've fancied for the longest time, maybe ever since the troll first year and you never showed any interest in me. And when you said that you had feelings for me in Gringotts, I, well, I forgot where we were."

Harry chuckled that quickly grew into full-blown laughter. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her against him, causing Hermione to squeak. "Mione, I never thought that such a beautiful and brilliant woman like you would ever lower herself to fancy me. I mean I'm broody, irritable and an all-around prat plus I'm probably not going to sur…"

He was cut off by the sudden application of Hermione's lips on his own. When the pair finally broke apart due to lack of oxygen, Hermione was glaring up at him with fire in her eyes. "Harry James Potter, I will not have the man I love think like that!" she shouted.

"You love me," Harry whispered.

"Of course you prat," Hermione said. "I've stuck with you through everything in your crazy messed up life, and I love you so much." She squeaked when Harry pressed his lips to hers once more and the two lost themselves in each other once more. Hermione had to fight back a moan when Harry gently licked her lips, begging for entrance, something that Hermione was all too happy to acquiesce. Harry groaned when he felt Hermione open her mouth and her tongue met his.

Oxygen became a problem for the pair and they reluctantly broke apart gasping for air. Harry looked down at Hermione with wide eyes; he couldn't believe that this pinnacle of female beauty had said that she loved him. Unbidden tears spilled from his eyes as he buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply in her scent.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione whispered as he sobbed into her hair.

"You're the first person who's ever said that they loved me," Harry sobbed. "I mean that I can remember. My mum and dad must have said it when I was a baby, and Sirius and Moony never said it but I know they do."

"It's ok Harry, I'm here and I will always love you," Hermione said softly as she rubbed his back in circles.

A few minutes later, Harry calmed down enough to sit back up and Hermione snuggled into his side. And Harry broached the question that they were both thinking. "Hermione, what are we then? I mean I fancy you, and you feel the same. Are we together then?"

Hermione looked up at Harry with a bright smile and watery eyes. "I would like that Harry, I would like that very much," she said. "But you need to ask me something first."

"Hermione Jane Granger, would you do me the great honor of being my girlfriend?" Harry asked softly, with wide innocent eyes.

"Yes," Hermione whispered before fusing their lips together once more. Harry pulled Hermione into his lap, causing her to squeak and her mouth to open in surprise. Harry took advantage of this and slid his tongue into her mouth, caressing Hermione's tongue with his own. Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her tongue battled Harry's. She could feel her stomach twisting as Harry slid his hands up her back to tangle themselves in her hair.

A cough brought the pair back to reality. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had returned to the sitting room. Mrs. Granger had a wide smile on her mouth while Mr. Granger was struggling to look angry but his eyes were twinkling brightly. Hermione 'eeped' loudly and tried to bury herself in Harry's chest once more to the amusement of her parents.

"Don't worry about it honey," Mrs. Granger giggled. "After what we've seen and read about Harry, we knew it was only a matter of time before you two realized your feelings for each other. It comes as part of the job to recognize a person's body language."

It took a few minutes to calm Hermione down from her embarrassment from being caught snogging the life out of her boyfriend (she couldn't believe that) Harry Potter.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"We should go get you a new wardrobe," Hermione said. "I will not allow you to wear those rages any longer."

"Ok, where should we go?"

"Well, Harrods should still be open if we hurry," Mrs. Granger said. "Robert, why don't you contact the office about us training these two? I can take them shopping, I think Hermione could use some new clothes as well."

Mr. Granger nodded quickly, he hated shopping with his wife and daughter; they were more terrifying than anything in this world when on a shopping spree. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out to the car, Mrs. Granger trailing behind the couple with a fond smile.

The trio arrived at Harrods at just past two and Harry's expression was priceless. He had never been to a shopping mall before; Aunt Petunia would have had a coronary before letting Harry have any clothes to himself. It was always Dudley's old cast offs.

"Come on Harry," Hermione said brightly as she dragged him toward the men's department. Harry let himself be dragged along as he tried to capture in all the sights around him.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" one of the attendants said as Hermione pulled Harry over.

"Oh yes, my friend here needs an entire wardrobe," Hermione said brightly.

"Yes I can see that," the man said snootily. "Are you sure can afford this, maybe you should try another store?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man, and drew out his Gringotts card. This man had the same snobby air that Malfoy did. The man's eyes widened when he saw the black and gold card. "My apologies sir," the man stammered. "If you would follow me, I'm sure that we can find everything that you are looking for."

"I think we'll be fine on our own sir," Hermione sniffed as she lead Harry past the man. Mrs. Granger gave the attendant a baleful glare before following her daughter and boyfriend.

"Oh the nerve of that man," Hermione scowled as she grabbed a shopping cart. "He just assumed that you were poor because of your clothes!"

"Well can you really blame him?" Harry said. "I don't look like much with these elephant clothes on. I don't think he sees a lot of people looking like me coming here."

"That doesn't make him right," Hermione snapped. "He should know better than to judge someone on their appearance."

"Too right dear," Mrs. Granger said coming up behind the couple. "Now then Harry, let's get you kitted out."

The next two hours were tedious to say the least for Harry. Hermione and Mrs. Granger certainly enjoyed having him as their dress-up doll though Harry couldn't say that he didn't completely hate it, as it was the first time he would have clothing that fit him. Soon the shopping cart was full of the essentials: two-dozen pairs of drawers, undershirts and socks. A dozen T-shirts and button-ups and ten pairs of jeans, black and blue were added as well.

"Now, I think we should get you a couple suits," Mrs. Granger said. "If you're going to be going out in public during the night, you need to be looking your best. And it doesn't hurt to have a good suit or two. And if you two decide to go out for a night, Hermione can always get a new dress to go with it," she teased. Hermione and Harry blushed.

Miranda dragged them both over to the formal/business section of the store where Harry was made to model suit and jacket after suit and jacket. In the end, Hermione and Miranda agreed on three suits for Harry, one black, one gray and the other dark green. Miranda persuaded Hermione to try on several dresses. When Hermione came out of the dressing rooms to showcase them, Harry felt the air leave his lungs in an instant. She looked incredible.

Hermione noticed Harry's reaction in the mirror and had to hide her full-bloom blush. The mother/daughter pair settled on three dresses, a silky black number that normally Hermione would never be caught in but when she noticed Harry's reaction to it, she had to get it, a crimson dress and one light blue much like her Yule Ball gown. Harry insisted on paying for everything as the Grangers were allowing him to stay with them and had taken him to get new clothes.

"Look, I've never had the chance to spend money on anyone before," Harry said. "Let me do this. You and your parents are willing to take me in, let me cover my own expenses. It's not like I don't have sufficient funds."

Hermione grudgingly acquiesced, her mother looking on in the background with a small smile. Harry handed the clerk his Gringotts card and paid for everything. The clerk thanked 'Lord Potter' for coming before returning the card. Harry just nodded and pocketed the card and picked up his bags. Once out of sight of the store, Hermione shrunk the bags into a single one.

"Now that would save so much time and space," Miranda commented as they made their way back to the car.

The group arrives back at the Granger household to find Mr. Granger watching the telly. "So you're back and Harry survived then?" he joked.

"Of course Daddy," Hermione chided. "Harry did brilliantly."

"So then what did the office say?" Miranda asked her husband.

"They're understandably nervous about it but _she's_ given us the go ahead to train Harry and Hermione in the basics," Robert said. "But we can't stay here, if you, Harry, are right, your friends will be coming here soon when they realize you've vanished."

"So then, where are we going?" Hermione asked. Her parents exchanged a glance.

"Paris," they said together.

"We have a safe house in Paris that will be perfect to use for your training," Mrs. Granger said. "And getting out of the country is vital."

Harry looked skeptical but Hermione nodded. "They're right Harry," she said. "The Order and the Weasleys would never think to look for us in Muggle Paris, and you said that your relatives never took you anywhere, so think of it as a holiday. They say Paris is the most romantic city in the world."

Harry caught Hermione's look as well as Mr. Granger nodding behind her, and quickly agreed.

"Dobby!" Harry called. The elf appeared before Harry.

"You called Master Harry sir," Dobby squeaked.

"Yes Dobby, we're going to leaving the country for a time," Harry said. "So would you help the Grangers pack up their home?"

"Harry, you don't have to do that," Mrs. Granger said but Dobby interrupted her.

"Of course I can Master Harry sir," the elf said. With several snaps of his fingers, the sitting room was vacant. Mr. and Mrs. Granger checked the rest of the house to find it empty as well.

"Where did everything go?" Mr. Granger asked.

"It's been put into storage in Master Harry's vault at Gringotts," Dobby said. "Once you get settled, I can transport it to your new home."

"We better get going," Hermione said. "The Order has got to realize there we're gone. So they will be coming here first, I would think." The others nodded.

"Thank you Dobby," Harry said. "I'll call you if we need anything else. Please don't tell anyone where we've gone."

"Of course Master Harry sir," Dobby chirped. "I will keep your secrets." With that he popped away, and the Grangers quickly left the empty house and headed to Mr. Granger's car.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Meanwhile back in Scotland, an entire castle was scrambling around searching for two people, two of the best and brightest students that Hogwarts had ever seen. Two students that had seemingly vanished off the face of the Earth.

"Where are they?" Ron Weasley shouted as he and his sister entered the Gryffindor Common Room. "They ditched me didn't they?"

"What's wrong Ron?" Neville asked, looking up from his Herbology book.

"Harry and Hermione are missing," Ron snapped. "No one has seen them since last night."

"I saw them this morning," Neville said.

"What!" Ginny screamed. "Why haven't you told anyone?" she accused.

"I told McGonagall earlier when she asked me," Neville answered. "I told her that they had gone to the Hospital Wing to make sure that they didn't have any injuries from the battle. What's wrong?" Neville asked when Ron and Ginny's faces paled rapidly.

"Nothing Neville," Ginny stammered quickly. "We haven't checked with Madam Pomfrey yet so we'll go there now." She pulled her stunned brother out of the Gryffindor Common Room behind her. Once the portrait of the Fat Lady shut, Ginny started cursing loudly as she stormed down the hallway.

"Ginny," Ron said weakly. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean 'what are we going to do'?" Ginny snapped.

"Harry and Herms, they must know what's happened," Ron whispered. "Why else would they go to the Hospital Wing?"

"Maybe because it's exactly like what Neville said, they wanted to see if they had any injuries," Ginny said. "Do you really think that Harry and Hermione wouldn't have gone mad if they found out about the potions? What I want to know is why did they think they had to go to the Hospital Wing? The bushy-haired bitch was Stunned early in the battle, and I took Harry to the Hospital Wing after we found Dumbledore's double. So…"

Ron flinched. "Well, I might have gotten into a bit of a row with them last night," he said softly. Ginny closed her eyes and rubbed her brow in exasperation.

"About what?"

"Well, Herms was supposed to be mine, Dumbledore said so, and after the funeral I found Harry and her acting all cozy up in our dorm and started shouting."

"What exactly did you say _Ronald_?" Ginny asked, sounding much like their mother.

"I called that two-timing slut a Mudblood," Ron grumbled. "She was all over me at the funeral, and then she runs off to Potter. You said that the potion would make her mine!"

"Keep your voice down you idiot!" Ginny hissed. "You just had to open your big mouth didn't you _Ronald_? Everything was going according to Albus' plan, all you had to do was make sure that that _Mudblood_ bitch didn't get too close to my Harry."

"But I heard about yours and Harry's fight after the funeral, didn't he said that you two were through," Ron said.

Ginny waved him off. "It's just a blip," she said. "He's mine, he just doesn't know it yet. I will be Lady Potter; we have to get them to the Burrow as soon as possible to get them back on the potion. By the end of the summer, Harry will be so enamored with me, and Granger with you that they will do whatever we want. Imagine, the _Mudblood_ on her knees in front of you, your personal toy…" she trailed off as Ron's eyes glazed over. "Come on, let's get down to the Great Hall, I'm sure that McGonagall is going to call a meeting for the Order."

The redheaded duo made their way down the hallway, not seeing a young man stepping out from the shadows. His light brown eyes hard in fury, earthen calloused hands clenched in fists as he watched the two oblivious redheads walk away. It was time for a Longbottom to take his place alongside a Potter once more.

Down in the Great Hall, the Order of the Phoenix was meeting for the first time since their leader's death by the hand of one of their own. Just as McGonagall was about to call the meeting to order, the doors opened and Ron and Ginny walked in.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, what are you two doing here? You should be up in your dormitories," McGonagall said.

"We've come for the Order meeting," Ginny said ignoring her Transfiguration professor.

"You two are not members of the Order, so leave now," McGonagall snapped. She noticed that Molly Weasley hadn't said a thing yet, '_Something is going on here_,' she thought.

"They are here at my invitation," a very familiar voice said from behind McGonagall. All the air in the Great Hall seemed to have vanished as a very old, white-bearded man stepped out from the shadows wearing very colorful robes and half-moon spectacles that were perched upon a crooked nose.

Albus Dumbledore was alive!

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Well, here's the latest chapter of _Power He Knows Not_. Hope you like it, finals are this week as this will probably be the last update of any story until next week, so enjoy. Please leave any ideas for improvement of the story in the forms of reviews. **

**S.R.W.M.O**


	3. Lives and Letters

**Disclaimer: The _Harry Potter_ universe isn't mine, it belongs to JK Rowling. Just having some fun with it.**

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was being consumed in utter bedlam! Albus Dumbledore was alive and walking up the Hall as if without a care in the world. Nearly all of the Order was stunned into chaos as their 'formerly' deceased leader made his way calmly toward them.

"Albus! How is this possibly?" Professor McGonagall cried. "We all saw your body, it was laid to rest down by the lake."

"Ah yes, a very moving ceremony," Dumbledore said airily. "I apologize for the deception my friends but it was for 'the Greater Good'. Now Severus is firmly cemented in Voldemort's inner circle and we have a source of information deep within the enemy's ranks."

"How can you be so sure that Snivellus won't just betray us?" Remus growled. "He was the one who 'killed' you!"

"Severus Snape has my complete and utter trust," Dumbledore announced.

"Why?" many asked. It was a question that had been asked dozens upon dozens of times at previous meetings but like always Dumbledore refused to answer it.

"We're not going to get an answer so let me ask another question," Remus said. "Why have you invited Ron and Ginny to the meeting? Neither are members, Ginny isn't even of age. And where are Harry and Hermione?" This raised several members' eyebrows and soon they began muttering and murmuring amongst themselves.

"Well, where are Harry and Hermione?" Molly Weasley asked sharply, looking at her youngest children with a passable cross of Snape and McGonagall's glares.

Ron made to answer but his sister cut him off by slapping a hand over his mouth. "We haven't seen them since last night," Ginny said.

"Longbottom said that they were in the Hospital Wing all night last night," Ron added.

"For what?" Remus asked frantically, not noticing the worried glance shared between Molly and Dumbledore. Ron didn't answer and neither did Ginny. "We have to find them! Harry is most likely feeling lost and pressured with all this. He doesn't know that you are alive Albus, he looked up to you."

"And that is how it will stay," Dumbledore ordered. "Harry mustn't learn of my survival for if he does, Voldemort will learn of it almost immediately. Harry failed to learn Occulmency from Severus and because of that failure, he was drawn away from the protections of Hogwarts last year and I think you know what the consequences of that was," Dumbledore said, looking down at Remus. The werewolf flinched at the casual reminder of Sirius' death and nodded.

"How do you know that Snape taught Harry anything about Occulmency?" Tonks shouted. "We all know that Snape hated James, and hates Harry just because Harry looks like his father. And don't you dare blame Harry for Sirius' death; Harry told Snape what was going on. Why did your boy, Snape, wait until the kids had already gotten to the Ministry before telling the Order? If we had known, we could have stopped them!"

Dumbledore frowned. "Severus got word to me as soon as he possibly could, he waited until he was sure that Harry and his friends had left Hogwarts," he said.

"The kids took Thestrals!" Tonks roared. "It took them nearly three hours to reach London from Hogwarts, that's plenty of time to set up a party to intercept them and bring them to Headquarters or back to Hogwarts!"

Several of the Auror members of the Order were nodding their heads, including Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Dumbledore's frown deepened.

"Enough of this," he boomed. "We don't have time for this petty bickering. Finding Harry is our top priority!"

"What about Hermione?" Tonks barked.

"And Miss Granger," Dumbledore sighed. "Remus, Tonks, you two will go to the Grangers home in Kensington. Alastor, Kingsley, please scout out Diagon Alley for any signs of them, Minerva if you would please round up the ghosts and other professors and have them scour the school. I don't believe that Harry and Miss Granger have left the grounds. Find them! Molly, if you and your family could remain here?"

The Order meeting quickly broke apart as the search teams set off. The gathered Weasleys: Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Arthur, quickly huddled around Dumbledore.

"Albus, what is going on? That _Mudblood_ bitch is out there with my Ginny's Harry, corrupting him with those loose Muggle morals," Molly began before rounding on Ron and Ginny. "All you had to do was keep them apart!"

"Molly, calm yourself. I'm sure that there is a perfectly good explanation, isn't there?" Dumbledore asked pinning Ron and Ginny with a look over the tops of his half-moon glasses.

Ron made to answer once more but again was interrupted by Ginny. "Ron, don't bother opening your mouth unless it's for inserting food or your foot," Ginny snapped. "Ronald here, saw Harry and _Granger_ talking last night and predictably blew up at them. Called _Granger_ a _Mudblood slut_, Potter didn't like that."

Ron squirmed uncomfortably under the twin glares of his mother and Dumbledore, not looking up, as he didn't know which would be worse.

"You stupid boy," Molly screeched. "This could ruin everything! That Mudblood is too smart for her own good, she might find out…"

"Peace Molly, everything will be fine. The Order will find them and then we will find out what damage has been done and fix it," Dumbledore said placating the enraged woman.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry Potter watched in child-like bliss as the waves of the Channel crashed against the beach were he, Hermione and Hermione's parents were waiting for the ferry to take them to France. He breathed deeply, smelling the salty air and fighting off the bitter memories of the only other time he had been to the coast. Less than a week ago with Professor Dumbledore going after the false Horcrux, the Dursleys would have never taken him anywhere if they could get away with it.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked as she slipped her hand to his and intertwined their fingers. Harry felt his lips quirk at the feel of Hermione's small, smooth hand slip into his.

"Just bad memories," Harry muttered. "The last time I was at the coast was with Dumbledore trying to get that fake Horcrux."

Hermione nodded and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze in thanks. "Don't worry love, we'll find them all and you will kill the bastard," Hermione whispered.

"Harry, Hermione, come on," Mrs. Granger shouted over the winds. "It's time to go."

"Harry would you mind coming with me for a moment, I'd like to speak with you about something important," Mr. Granger said. Harry exchanged a glance with Hermione but nodded. He followed Mr. Granger from the lounge that they had been sitting in, out onto the main deck of the ferry.

"So Harry, you and my daughter have decided to start a relationship," Robert Granger said. "However, when we first met you told us that you had been in a false relationship with someone you thought to be a close friend. You say you love my daughter but I ask you, how can you know? Hermione is my entire life, I will do anything to make sure she's happy, so I must know what will you do for my daughter."

Harry squirmed under Mr. Granger's intense gaze as he gathered his thoughts. "Mr. Granger, I completely understand your reluctance in dealing with this situation,  
he said. "I will admit that throughout my life I have felt and received very little to no love, so I don't know exactly what love is. I thought I might have been falling in love with Ginny Weasley but now I know that was just the result of a potion. With Hermione, I can be myself, not the 'Boy-Who-Lived' or the 'Chosen One', she sees me as 'just Harry.' I trust her completely and without reservation. She's never left my side before and I'm ashamed to admit that she's been a better friend to me than I have been to her. I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe though you do know she will not allow herself to be hidden away and protected."

Mr. Granger nodded.

"Mr. Granger, I understand your reservations regarding our relationship," Harry said. "But I swear to you that I will do all in my power to keep Hermione safe, healthy and happy for as long as she will have me and for as long as I am able. I don't know if I will survive this war, as I'm the main target for both sides. I could easily die in this war, if I can be honest with you sir, I don't expect to survive."

Robert Granger blinked at Harry's brutally honest admission to the possibility of not surviving the year. He had seen the same world-weariness in his fellow soldiers when he was a Captain in the Queen's Service during the Falkland conflict. He saw the same eyes, those that accepted that they weren't going home unless it was in a pine box, in Harry's.

"I understand Harry, and thank you for being honest with me," Mr. Granger said. "I know I can't replace your father or Sirius but I hope in time you'll be willing to trust me like you did them. If you have a question or problem, don't be afraid to come to me or Miranda about it."

Harry smiled. "Thank you sir."

"Enough with the sir nonsense," Robert said chuckling. "Call me Rob."

"Yes si…I mean Rob."

"Good man, well I think that we've worried our girls long enough," Rob said. "What say we grab some food to take back to appease them." Harry laughed and nodded.

The Grangers and Harry reached the Paris safe house at just before dark. Hermione had quizzed Harry and her father about what they talked about on the ferry but both men just answered with "man talk." Harry chuckled at Hermione's pouting expression.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed as the group entered the Paris house. "What are you doing here? How did you know?" The owl just bent her head as if to tell Harry '_Really_.'

"She's got a letter!" Hermione exclaimed. Hedwig extended her leg and Harry quickly pulled the bound parchment from his familiar's leg.

"Thanks girl," Harry said softly, petting Hedwig's head. "Hermione, do you think you could find her a bowl of water. Hedwig has got to be plum tired after flying from Scotland to Paris."

Hermione nodded and slipped into the kitchen. The others heard her turn on the tap, fill something with water and reenter the sitting room. Hermione placed the bowl of water on the coffee table, Hedwig hooted her thanks and swooped down and began drinking. Harry untied the parchment and began reading. With each sentence, Hermione and her parents could see Harry's face grow darker and darker. At the end, even the Grangers could feel the oppressive weight of Harry's magic surrounding them.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked quietly, reaching out to take Harry's hand. Harry didn't answer, he just thrust the letter into Hermione's hand. She looked down at it and frowned. It was written by a hand that she didn't recognize.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Harry, it's Neville. I don't think I've ever written you a letter before now and I apologize. I don't know if you knew but your parents were my godparents and my mum was to be your godmother. I know I should have told you this years ago but I just couldn't work up the nerve. I mean you were 'Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived' but over the years, as I've gotten to know you better, I've realized that you are a lot like me. A person with a lot of expectations and weight placed on their shoulders. I don't have the same weight that you do, being the supposed 'Chosen One' and all. But my Gran, love her to death, has always compared me to my dad instead of letting me be my own person. If you ever want to talk, send me an owl._

_ Now onto the main purpose of this letter. This morning I overheard a conversation between Ron and Ginny Weasley that shocked and horrified me. They are dosing you and Hermione with love potions in hopes of gaining your fortune! I know that you broke up with Ginny at Dumbledore's funeral but she apparently doesn't believe it. Also Ron believes that Hermione belongs to him, I shudder to think what would happen if he got a chance. I'm sorry to tell you this but as an ally of House Potter, I can't let this go. I know that you are friends with Ron and Ginny but they don't deserve to be your friends if they act this way._

_ Also, I don't think this has been announced yet or if it will be, but Dumbledore is alive! Apparently he faked his death in order to put Snape deeper undercover, as if! I overheard Ron and Ginny once again talking about it. I don't know where you are on Dumbledore but I just wanted to give you the heads up._

_ Sorry to be the bearer of bad news,_

_ Neville Frank Longbottom_

_ Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom_

The letter fell from Hermione's trembling fingers, before it had hit the floor she had thrown herself around Harry and was sobbing into his shoulder. Harry had tears streaming down his own face while gently rubbing Hermione's back in soothing circles. The Grangers were struggling with the overwhelming urge to return to England and have their superiors target a decrepit castle in Scotland.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
"Has there been any sign of Harry or Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked the assembled Order of the Phoenix when they had returned to the castle that evening. Silence reigned.

"They aren't in the castle or on the grounds," McGonagall said. "They haven't been seen since this morning."

"Diagon Alley was clear, no sign of them," Moody said. Kingsley nodded next to him.

"Tonks and I didn't see either Harry or Hermione but when we checked Hermione's parents' home in Kensington we found something interesting," Remus said.

"Yes?" Dumbledore pressed.

"The entire house was empty," Tonks said. "Everything was gone, we asked a few neighbors and they said that the Grangers had left their home this morning accompanied by two teenagers fitting the descriptions of Harry and Hermione. But no moving trucks or anything came by the house to pack their stuff."

"I see," Dumbledore said. "I fear then that I have failed Mr. Potter once again."

"What do you mean Albus?" Minerva asked.

"It seems that we have a traitor amidst our ranks," Dumbledore said. "Hermione Granger must have somehow ensnared Harry into leaving the castle with her, and then did the same with her parents."

"ARE YOU BLOODY SERIOUS!" Tonks roared. "Have you lost the plot? There's no way that Hermione would ever do anything to hurt Harry. She loves Harry way too much."

"Albus, you must be joking," McGonagall exclaimed. "Miss Granger would never, she's the kindest, most caring young woman I've ever had the pleasure of teaching since Lily Potter herself."

"She was the last person seen with Harry," Dumbledore argued. "I fear that Miss Granger was seduced by the promise of power by the Dark, seeing it as a way of gaining importance in our world."

"You're barking!" the Weasley twins cried out.

"Boys!" Molly Weasley screeched.

"Be quiet mum," Fred shouted.

"Yeah, we won't sit here and listen to you accuse Hermione of being Dark. Obviously being 'dead' has robbed you of all your common sense!" George said.

"I agree with Tonks and the twins," Remus said. "What evidence do you have that Hermione did kidnap Harry?"

"She was obviously jealous of my relationship with Harry," Ginny spoke up. "I am Harry's girlfriend and was becoming more important than her in Harry's life."

"Please Gin-Gin," the twins said in stereo. "Even if you and Harry got married, Hermione would still be the most important woman in Harry's life. She has stood by Harry for years, never questioning him, their relationship is closer than anything you could possibly hope to achieve."

"Besides Miss Weasley, I heard that Harry broke up with you yesterday morning after the 'funeral' for Professor Dumbledore," Moony said. "Care to explain?"

"That's a lie, no doubt spread by _Granger_," she sneered.

"Enough of this bickering," Dumbledore ordered. "Since we don't have any leads, I have asked Mr. Longbottom to join us as he was the last one to see Miss Granger and Harry together. Minerva if you would?"

McGonagall nodded and left the Hall. She returned five minutes later with Neville in tow. He looked suitably stunned to see the Headmaster alive.

"Professor Dumbledore, how are you…" Neville began but was cut off by a raised hand from Dumbledore.

"Thank you for your concern Mr. Longbottom but we have more pressing issues to deal with than my appearance here," Dumbledore said with a twinkly eye. "Now Mr. Weasley here said that you saw Miss Granger and Harry last night. How did they seem?"

"Well, Harry and Hermione both seemed extremely saddened and disillusioned," Neville said. "It looked like their entire worlds had been pulled out from under them. Why are you asking? What's going on?"

"I see," Dumbledore commented. "Mr. Longbottom, this may come to a shock to you but we have reason to believe that Miss Granger has turned Dark and has kidnapped Harry for some plan."

A small chuckle popped from Neville's mouth, followed by another and another. Soon Neville's laughter was echoing all around the Hall.

"I fail to see the humor in this," Dumbledore said with a frown. "This is a very serious matter, one of your classmates has been kidnapped by a Dark witch."

"Don't call Hermione a Dark witch," Neville snapped, all traces of laughter gone from his face. "She would never turn Dark, she's as likely to turn Dark as Harry would."

"Neville, how dare you speak that way to your Headmaster!" Molly screeched. Neville just looked at her with a hard glare.

"Mrs. Weasley, we are not familiar enough for you to use my Christian name, so please address me as Mr. Longbottom," Neville said quietly. Turning back to Dumbledore, he continued, "If you really think that Hermione would turn Dark, then you have truly lost it."

"Miss Granger is a Muggleborn, and a very intelligent one at that," Dumbledore said. "She has seen the racism and bigotry that plagues our world and must have felt that turning to the Dark would allow her to gain power."

"This is ridiculous," Neville exclaimed. "The reason there's so much bigotry in our world is because you, Professor Dumbledore, won't stamp it out in its beginnings here at Hogwarts. Malfoy and his ilk are allowed to run around freely, cursing or insulting anyone they wish without fear of reprisal and why, because you just want to lead them back to the Light, HA!" A great gasp filled the Hall. "You were the Headmaster of this school, you and the Professors are the ones who are supposed to teach us how to behave but yet all you do is sit back and watch like its some sick game to you all. In order to bring someone back to the Light, they have to truly repent their sins and the only way they will know what they've done is wrong is if they pay for it."

"Mr. Longbottom, I will not have you disrespect me," Dumbledore said, his voice taking on a deeper tone.

"Well to disrespect someone, you have to respect the person," Neville snapped. Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Regardless, we must find Harry and Miss Granger! Will you help us?" Dumbledore asked.

"Do you mean will I help you send Harry back to his abusive relatives, and then ship Hermione off to the Burrow to be insulted, belittled and abused by her so-called friends?" Neville said. "Then the answer is no! Harry and Hermione are safe, and that's all I care about."

"Abusive relatives," Dumbledore said. "What lies has Harry been spreading?"

"They are not lies Dumbledore," Neville said. "I've seen the scars and connected the dots. Harry doesn't want people to know how his relatives treated him growing up, but suffice it to say, it was worse than a Malfoy House Elf. And you kept sending him back there every year, even though he begged and pleaded with you not to send him back."

"Harry was safest there," Dumbledore argued. "No one could touch him behind those wards."

"Except his own relatives!" Neville shouted. "They treated him like trash, they starved him, beat him, abused him and yet every year you would just send him back there, to a household that hated and despised him!"

"Mr. Longbottom, I knew another young man who spread lies about his home life," Dumbledore said. "A young man by the name of Tom Riddle, he said that his guardians mistreated him and wished to spend his summers here at Hogwarts. He was lying. In the end, he became angry and twisted and became the monster…"

"Voldemort," Neville said. "So you're ignoring the same situation again because you can't think that you're wrong. I know that you knew about Harry's home life, he spoke of an Arabella Figg watching over him, and she was there on your orders!"

"Arabella was surely exaggerating," Dumbledore said. "She means well but wasn't the best choice to watch over Harry."

"Then why was she there in the first place!" Remus shouted. "You said that Harry was safe there, not getting abused! How could you let this happen Albus!"

The Order members around the Great Hall were watching the confrontation between Albus Dumbledore and Neville Longbottom much like a tennis match, back and forth; back and forth the barbs went. Slowly the cracks in the infallibility of Albus Dumbledore began to show through. This wasn't an all-seeing, perfect being, Albus Dumbledore was a man, a very powerful man, but yet still a man. And men make mistakes.

"Enough!" Dumbledore roared. "Neville Longbottom, if you will not tell us where Miss Granger has taken Harry, I will have you arrested on suspicion of being an accomplice in the kidnapping of Harry James Potter!"

Neville just blinked. "So just because I won't tell you what you want to know, you're going to have your lackeys lock me up," he commented. "And here I thought I was in the presence of Albus Dumbledore, not Lord Voldemort!" Silence reigned in the Great Hall at Neville barb.

"That's it! Kingsley, Alastor! Arrest Mr. Longbottom!" Dumbledore roared in anger.

"No!" Alastor barked. He, Kingsley, and a majority of the Aurors there made their way over to Neville. "You've gone to far Albus, you can't go arresting people just because you don't like what they said. And besides, you can't order us as in you're dead!"

"I am not dead!" Dumbledore shouted, spittle flying from his mouth. "And you will obey me!"

More and more of the Order splintered away and stood behind Neville, including Minerva, Remus and Tonks.

"If you will not do as you are told, then you will be expelled from the Order!" Dumbledore threatened.

"Then consider this our resignations," Tonks snarled. The group, which included 90% of the Aurors under the Order's banner, and all of the younger generation headed toward the Entrance Hall.

"Hogwarts, stop them!" Dumbledore roared. But nothing happened. "Hogwarts! I order you to shut those doors and lock down the castle! I am the Headmaster of this school!

"Looks like Hogwarts doesn't want to listen to a Dark Lord such as yourself," Neville said. "Goodbye Albus Dumbledore and his minions."

Without another word the Order of the Phoenix was shattered.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next morning Harry awoke in an unfamiliar bedroom. Sitting upright, he grasped his wand from underneath is pillow and quickly scanned the room. As the panic dissipated, Harry realized that he was in the Grangers' flat in Paris, France. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry lowered his wand and took a closer look around. The group had arrived at the flat last night completely drained and Neville's letter didn't help matters. Harry had been so emotionally drained that he and Hermione had just crawled into their separate beds and passed out without changing.

Harry heard movement outside his bedroom door and pointed his wand at the door. He watched as the door slowly creaked open, Harry's grip tightened as a Stunning Curse tickled the tip of his tongue.

"Anyone awake in there?" a familiar voice asked from the hallway. Harry quickly lowered his wand.

"Yeah Mione, I'm up," Harry said. Hermione pushed open the door, carrying a tray.

"I brought you some food," she said. "You didn't eat anything last night so I'm guessing your hungry." As if to answer her question, Harry's stomach gave an audible growl. Hermione giggled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks Mione," Harry said taking a piece of toast. Hermione gave him a small smile as she watched him eat, nibbling on her own piece of toast.

"That was great," Harry said. "Did you make it?"

Hermione blushed. "No, my mum did," she said. "You wouldn't want me in the kitchen, last time I tried to just boil some water, it set on fire." Harry blinked before falling back onto his pillow laughing. Hermione's blush deepened. "Prat! Come on get up. We've got a lot of work to do," she said, slapping Harry's leg.

"Fine," Harry said, still struggling to keep his chuckles in. "So what's the plan?" he asked.

"Well, first we need to come up with a training schedule," Hermione said. "We also have to find weapons, supplies, it sounds as if we're going to war."

"We are Mione," Harry said. "This is war and we need to be prepared."

"Harry, what about…" she trailed off but Harry knew what Hermione meant, the Weasleys, Dumbledore, Neville, Luna and their friends back in Britain.

"I don't know who we can trust back home," Harry said. "Ron and Ginny were trying to potion us, probably with the blessing of Molly. Dumbledore is alive and if we go back, he'll just try to put me under his thumb again. He won't teach me anything in how to kill Voldemort, look at last year. He could have shown me those memories of Riddle in a night or two, but no it took him all year to show me four memories!"

"We can't go back there," Hermione admitted. "We can't go back to Hogwarts until this is over."

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry Hermione, but I don't think that would be wise," he said. "I know you had your eyes set on being Head Girl, you still could…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Harry Potter!" Hermione shouted. "It's true that I would love to return to Hogwarts but that would mean leaving you alone, and that's one thing I will never do! I just got you and I'm not letting you go, ever!"

Harry gave her a sad smile. "Thank you Mione," he said, opening his arms. Hermione launched herself into his arms in a constricting hug. Harry put his head in the crook of her shoulder and neck and breathed deeply, allowing Hermione's scent of vanilla, dry parchment and ink fill his senses. Hermione moaned softly as she felt Harry run his hands gently up and down her spine, her skin breaking out into goosebumps.

"Harry, as much as I enjoy this, I think we need to get up," Hermione said heavily. "I don't think my dad will be very happy if he saw us like this."

"No he wouldn't," an amused voice came from the doorway. The couple leapt apart to see Mr. Granger leaning against the doorframe.

"Daddy," Hermione squeaked as she scrambled out of Harry's embrace. She made to get off the bed but slipped and grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him with her crashing to the floor. "Ouch," Hermione groaned as she sat up. Laughter reached Hermione's ears. It was her father, who was struggling to stay upright from laughing.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Granger's voice made its way through the open doorway. "Hermione dear, I know that you and Harry are together now but don't you think you're moving a little too fast?" she asked. Hermione and Harry's faces blushed brilliantly as they tried to stammer out a response.

"Ohhhh," Hermione moaned as her mother joined her father in laughing. "Fine then," she snapped. "Go ahead and laugh."

"Oh come now Hermione, we're just having you on," Miranda giggled. "And I'm sure that Harry didn't mind your attentions this morning, breakfast in bed, eh Harry?"

Harry's face turned Weasley red as he ducked his head, setting off another round laughter. "Yes it was very nice," Harry said.

"Stop teasing the poor boy," Mr. Granger said. "Now I think its time for the two of you to get out of bed and let's get started on your training."

Harry and Hermione nodded and got to their feet. They followed the Grangers out to the sitting room and sat down at the table.

"Well, we might not be able to help you with your magical training," Robert said. "But I think getting in shape physically as well as teaching you some hand-to-hand combat. I don't think many witches or wizards know what to do if they don't have their wands."

Hermione and Harry laughed. "You're right Dad," Hermione said, she turned to Harry. "I bet that your vault or the Black family vault has some books that we can use to train."

Harry nodded. "But how would we get them?" he asked. "They're all back in England. And I really don't want to back there for anything, or at least until we're ready."

"He's right Hermione dear," Miranda said. "You two should wait a while until you try to return to magical Britain. "Use the summer as a way to train your bodies and get used to sneaking around, then when you're ready you can return."

Hermione nodded. "You're right," she said. "So let's go over what our training schedule should be?"

"Let us worry about that princess," Robert said. "How about you two get dressed and go wander around Paris, take in some sights and such, for one we get started there won't be time for a vacation," he added with an evil looking grin.

Hermione shivered, she had seen that grin on her father before, usually when he said he was going to be working on a particularly stubborn or rude patient. Now with her parents coming clean with what their occupations were, she realized that her father might have been doing something worse than just giving a root canal without pain-killers. She looked at Harry, who had a boyishly excited look on his face.

"Ok," she said. "What time should we be back?"

"Be back before dark," Miranda said. "Hang on I've got some money that you both can use," she added digging around in her purse.

"Don't worry about it, I can cover anything we need," Harry said holding up his wallet. Mrs. Granger mad to protest but Harry cut her off. "It's thanks for putting up with me and agreeing to train me and Hermione. Please, I've got more money than I could possibly spend in a hundred lifetimes, let me do this." Harry added the puppy-dog eyes for effect, knowing that there was no one who could possibly resist them. And sure enough, Mrs. Granger quickly crumbled under their gaze.

"Oh all right," Miranda said. "But Hermione dear, take this mobile with you and call us if anything happens."

Hermione nodded and pocketed the phone.

"You know that is a powerful weapon you have there Harry," Robert chuckled. "I've never seen Miranda collapse so easily."

Harry shrugged. "Do you think you could all leave so I can get dressed?" he asked. The Grangers quickly vacated the room, leaving Harry alone.

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Harry entered the sitting room to find the Grangers seated at the table discussing something but Hermione was nowhere is sight.

"Where's Mione?" he asked.

"Right here Harry," a soft voice said from behind him. Harry turned and felt as if someone had just sucked the air out of his lungs. Hermione was standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen but she looked different, much like how she looked the night of the Yule Ball. She was wearing jeans that seemed molded to her skin, a white blouse with a dark jacket over it. Her hair was in flowing soft waves rather than the bushy mass that it had been during the school year. A smattering of blush and eye shadow drew attention to Hermione's sparkling brown eyes that always seemed to light up when Harry was around.

"Wow! Mione, you look amazing," Harry stammered.

A pretty blush filled Hermione's cheeks. "Thank you Harry," she said. "Are you ready to go?"

Harry nodded numbly as this vision of beauty stepped forward and took his hand in hers before leading him out of the flat. He barely registered the goodbye he gave the Grangers.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When Harry and Hermione returned from their 'date', they found Mr. and Mrs. Granger lounging in the sitting room waiting for them as well as a familiar snowy owl.

"Hedwig!" Harry cried. "You've got Neville's reply then?" The owl hooted and bobbed her head. "Brilliant girl, why don't you take a rest?" The owl hooted softly before gliding gracefully out the window. Harry unfurled the scroll and began reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Things have gotten pretty insane here. I was brought into a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix because I was the last person to see you and Hermione here at Hogwarts. As you can probably guess but Dumbledore wasn't too happy that you had vanished. In fact, he tried to convince the Order that you had been seduced and kidnapped by Hermione. (Hermione if you are reading this, then Hi Hermione). It's utter bollocks and most of the Order knows it. Dumbledore even tried to have me arrested because I wouldn't tell him where you were, even if I did know I wouldn't tell him. This cost him a whole lot of support in the Order as Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall, the Weasley twins and nearly all the Aurors that were in it all left. They know that Dumbledore is full of it._

_ But seriously Harry, wherever you are, I hope you're safe and with Hermione. Please keep in touch and I'll keep you updated as much as I can. I think you should send some letters to Professors Lupin and McGonagall; they seem really worried about you two._

_ If you need to meet with me, use the Galleons from the D.A._

_ Until then,_

_ Best regards,_

_ Neville Longbottom_

"That bloody hypocrite!" Hermione shouted as she finished reading the letter. "He condones the use of potions on Harry by that red-haired bint and yet I'm the one who is going Dark!"

"Mione, calm down," Harry said. "We don't want any accidents that would alert the Ministry to our presence."

"No Harry I will not calm down!" Hermione screamed. "Dumbledore has gone to far this time. Don't you even care that he's accusing me of ensnaring you with potions or that I'm supposedly going Dark."

Harry laughed with didn't help Hermione regain her composure. "Mione, come on. You're the last person I would expect to ever go Dark," he said. "Don't you see, Dumbledore is losing it! He's desperate to get me back under his control if he's resorted to accusing you a Dark witch. Like Neville said, most of the Order knows about you and don't believe him. I'm sure that soon, Dumb-as-fuck will make a trip to Gringotts and find out that I've taken up my titles as well as that we've discovered his theft. The goblins hate thieves, he'll be lucky to escape with his life…" he paused here for a second as a thought flashed across his mind. "Mione, am I going Dark? I'm talking about the possible death of Albus Dumbledore like it's Quidditch stats!"

Hermione threw herself into Harry's arms. "No Harry, you are not going Dark! You are the most kindest, selfless, bravest man I know," Hermione whimpered in his arms. "You've had bad things happen to you Harry, but that doesn't make you a bad person. Dumbledore has wrought this down upon himself, you have every right to feel righteous that he will be getting his due soon enough."

"She's right Harry, feeling happy about someone getting justice for their crimes makes you human," Robert said. "Just because you have bad thoughts about someone doesn't make you a bad person. The world isn't spilt between good and evil, there are multiple shades of gray. It is your choices and actions that define who you are."

"Dumbledore said something similar," Harry muttered. "He said 'It is our choices...that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.' I've always wondered about that and if he still thinks of himself as Light."

"Whatever you say about Dumbledore, he had this one correct," Miranda said scowling. She didn't want to agree with the man who was condoning the brainwashing of her daughter. "No one is born good or evil, they choose too."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Back in Scotland, in a dingy bar of the main street of the village of Hogsmeade, a group of witches and wizards were meeting. They were discussing the accusations that their former leader, Albus Dumbledore, had put forth against Hermione Granger as well as his decisions regarding the upbringing of Harry Potter.

"Albus has gone too far," Remus growled. "First, he thinks sends Harry to Petunia instead of Sirius, he fails to get Sirius even a hearing and now he's accusing Hermione of going Dark and kidnapping Harry. If there were one person that would never go Dark aside from Harry, it would be Hermione. She's too much like Lily; Harry is just like his father when it comes to women. I was always surprised that Harry dated Ginny Weasley; she seems too much like a 'Boy-Who-Lived' groupie. James had to shake off a lot of those because of his name when he was at Hogwarts."

"You're right Remus," McGonagall said. "I can't believe that Albus would go that far as to accuse Ms. Granger of being Dark, especially with no evidence."

"Albus has been in power for too long, and no one has stood up for to him," Moody growled. "You've all just sat back and let him make all of our decisions because we thought he knew best. He defeated Grindelwald, and we all thought that he would be able to beat Voldemort. He's approach against the Death Eaters didn't help much, using Stunners and non-lethal spells when they are casting Killing Curses and lethal spells is a one way ticket to an early grave. We were losing the War badly until the Ministry evened the playing field…about the only good thing Crouch did."

"So what do we do now?" Tonks asked. "I mean, we just broke away from the most powerful Light wizard since Merlin, the only one who You-Know-Who ever feared."

"I don't believe that," Remus said. "I mean Albus might have been strong once but I think Harry has passed him by. Harry has faced and survived at least five encounters against Riddle, no one, not even Dumbledore can boast that. Also Harry's Patronus was able to drive off over a hundred Dementors, again Dumbledore couldn't do that even in his prime. I think we need to throw our lot in behind Harry. He's the one who will beat Riddle, of that I'm sure but he can't do it alone."

Murmurs went around the room, most of the 'he's just a child' or 'he's too young' variety.

"I agree with Remus," McGonagall said. "Mr. Potter is our only hope and with Miss Granger helping him, I believe we will succeed." There were plenty of nods around the room.

"So are we agreed, do we throw our support in behind Harry?" Remus asked. The room nodded.

"One question, how do we contact Harry?" Tonks asked.

**A/N: Well here's the latest chapter of 'Power He Knows Not' hope you enjoy it. Finals are done and I'm officially graduated from college. I'm back home and finally go some time on my hands, aside from looking for a job, so hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently with all my current stories. I'm aiming for a chapter a week with each story. Please read and review, any suggestions will be reviewed.**

**Thanks**

**S.R.W.M.O**


	4. Return to the Homeland

**Disclaimer: The _Harry Potter_ universe isn't mine, it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just having some fun with it.**

Before either Harry or Hermione knew it, the months of June and July had flown by and it was July 30th. The previous six weeks had been the most grueling of their entire lives. The Grangers had received permission from their bosses to give Harry and Hermione basic training, including fitness, firearms and trailing a suspect as well as losing a person trailing them. They received a steady stream of news from both Neville and Moony via letters as receiving _The Daily Prophet_. The _Prophet_ announced Dumbledore's revival three days after Harry and Hermione had left England. The day after that they saw that the _Prophet_ had taken up Dumbledore's claim that Hermione had kidnapped Harry, she was an accomplice to Voldemort and had been issued a Kiss-on-sight order from the Ministry, the first one given since Sirius had escaped Azkaban.

Harry and Hermione's parents were furious at this news. The group received an owl from Neville and Remus, both stating that nearly everyone that they had talked with decried the _Prophet_ as hippogriff dung. The only ones who did believe it were those who were toeing the Ministry and Dumbledore's lines. Remus also told them that McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout had all resigned from Hogwarts and had joined up with the splintered off portion of the Order to fight. Neville and the DA had gotten in touch with Remus and the Order and had begun training with them and the Aurors, though Voldemort seemed to be laying low for the time being. There hadn't been any major attacks since the end of the school term. Mr. Granger theorized that Voldemort had thought that his plan of killing Dumbledore worked and now that it was proven wrong and the bearded bastard was still alive. Voldemort most likely didn't have any plans ready to implement so quickly.

"Hermione, what are we going to do about Britain?" Harry asked. "I mean we've been in Paris for six weeks and learned a whole lot from your parents but what about everyone back home; Neville, Remus, Tonks and the others who broke away from Dumbledore."

"I don't know Harry," Hermione answered. "From what Remus and Professor McGonagall have told us Voldemort is laying low for the moment. And add the fact that if I were to go back and get caught by the Ministry, I'll be given the Kiss!"

"I know Mione, believe me the last thing I want to do is put you in danger," Harry said. "But what exactly are we doing now? Sure we've learned a whole lot from your parents about investigation and tracking stuff but what about magic? We barely have a Hogwarts education, how are we supposed to beat all the Death Eaters and Voldemort using just sixth-year spells."

"I know Harry but actually, back during our fourth year when I was helping you train for the Tournament," Hermione said. "I 'borrowed' several spell books that we never used and copied them. Also while we were at Sirius' house before fifth year, Sirius let me look at the Black library without Molly knowing. He said something about they would be better suited for use by the 'brightest witch of her age' rather than stuck in some dusty old library."

"Wait, you brought spell books and didn't tell me?" Harry accused. Hermione flinched at Harry's tone but met his gaze evenly.

"You aren't able to practice magic until tomorrow," she answered. "I couldn't risk the Ministry or Dumbledore knowing where we were by using magic."

"But we still could have practiced the wand movements and I'm legally an adult when I took up my Head of House ring. So the Trace would have dissipated then."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh Merlin Harry, I forgot about that," she shouted. "I can't believe that I would forget something that important. And practicing wand movements is a brilliant idea."

"Hermione, it's ok," Harry said pulling a frantic Hermione into his arms. "It was just a simple mistake, anyone could have made it. I understand why you didn't tell me about the other books, you had a good reason to worry but from now on, maybe you should tell me everything from now on. We're in this together and we need to trust each other."

"I do trust you Harry," Hermione exclaimed. "I trust you with my life, you don't even have to ask that. I should have told you about the books and such, how about I make it up to you? Why don't we go out tomorrow night, act like regular teenagers for once."

"Isn't it supposed to be the boy who asks the girl?" Harry asked with a grin. Hermione's cheeks bloomed spectacularly. "So if you are willing, I would love to take out tomorrow night."

"I'd like that, I'd like that very much," Hermione said with still burning cheeks. She leaned forward and gave Harry a soft peck on the cheek. "And besides if I had waited for you to ask me, Riddle would be long dead and buried."

Harry laughed. "Ok, I can accept that," he said. "Where would you like to go then?"

"That'll be a surprise for you," Hermione said. "It will be your birthday after all. I will take care of everything but for now, let's look over those books."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next night Harry found himself tugging at the Muggle suit that Mr. Granger had helped him pick out. He tugged at the sleeves of his grey jacket before smoothing out the wrinkles in the matching pants. With one last glance at his reflection making sure that the light blue shirt and emerald green tie was straight, Harry made his way out of his room and into the sitting room to wait for Hermione.

He was looking out the window, gazing out onto the Parisian landscape when he heard a door open behind him and a blurry reflection appeared in the window. Turning around, Harry felt the air leave his lungs. Hermione had stepped out of her room and looked stunning. A simple black dress and heels perfectly accentuated her gentle curves and light tan. Hermione's normally bushy, wild hair had been tamed so that it flowed like a river down to her shoulders. Hermione blushed deeply at Harry's penetrating stare.

"Hermione, you look…" he stammered.

"I look ridiculous, I know. This is too much," Hermione said. "I should go…"

"Mione, you look amazing," Harry said. "Don't even think anything different. I could barely breathe when you came out of your room. It was just like when I first saw you coming down the steps for the Yule Ball, you took everyone's breath away including mine. Just like you've done now."

Hermione blushed brilliantly and ducked her head. Harry walked over to Hermione and gently brushed her hair out of her face and then cupped her cheek. Hermione instinctively leaned into his hand and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth spreading from his hand encompassing her entire being.

"You're beautiful Mione, don't let anyone say anything different," Harry said. "Now I believe we have a date to go on."

"Oh yes, right," Hermione stammered as she quickly brushed her hair aside once more and tried to control her flaming cheeks. "Oh come on then, our reservations at for 8:30 and we don't want to be late."

Harry chuckled as he slipped an arm through Hermione's and together they made their way out the door and into the Parisian night.

After a spectacular dinner of gourmet French cuisine, set upon the backdrop of the 'City of Lights' from the Eiffel Tower, Harry and Hermione were making their way back to their flat, walking along the Seine. Hermione was leaning against Harry's shoulder while Harry had an arm around Hermione's waist.

"That was wonderful Harry," Hermione whispered, as if speaking too loudly she feared would destroy the moment.

"Yes it was," Harry said. "Thank you for a wonderful birthday present," he added, kissing the top of her head. Hermione purred and snuggled deeper into Harry's chest.

"You're welcome," Hermione said. "I must say I was pleasantly surprised that you were able to speak fluent French, where did you learn?"

"Well, firearms, infiltration and tracking weren't the only things that your parents taught me," Harry said. "Also Sirius told me that both my parents spoke French so I thought that I would continue the tradition."

"Well you did brilliantly, the waiter was extremely surprised when you ordered in French," Hermione said. "I think he expected you to be just a tourist. So Mr. Potter, what other special talents have you been hiding from me?" she asked with a hooded look.

Harry felt his blood begin to churn at Hermione's look. "You'll just have to find out, won't you?" he answered. Hermione shivered at the intense look coming from Harry. He was about to grab her arms and pin her to a wall and ravish her when a crude, heavily accented voice ground out, "Well, hello there. What do we have here?"

Turning, Harry and Hermione saw a group of four men come slipping out of an alley; their clothes were somewhat ragged and their faces were dirty. "_**Looky here mates**_," the tallest of the group sneered. "_**What's a pretty little thing like you honey doing with a wimp? Why don't you come along with us honey, I'm sure we can show you a good time**_?" (**A/N: bold and italic words are in a different language, in this case French**)

Harry growled as he stepped in front of Hermione, placing himself between her and the thugs. "_**I think you gents better be on your way, we don't want any trouble**_," Harry said.

"_**Stay out of this pretty boy,**_" one of the thugs snapped. He pulled out a knife and flipped it open. "_**Now run along before you get hurt**_," the man said.

"_**Not going to happen**_," Harry snarled.

"_**That's it, get them**_!"

The four men rushed Harry and Hermione who both spilt apart in order to make some space. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had drilled into them that when facing a numerical superior opponent, spilt them up and deal with them quickly before they can overwhelm you. The group of thugs spilt into two groups of two and continued charging Harry and Hermione. Harry spared a glance over at his 'girlfriend', hoping that she would be able to handle the thugs. Harry knew that she could defend herself but usually she wasn't wearing a tight dress and heels, normally when they sparred the pair would be in sweats and a T-shirts. By the time this thought had run through Harry's head, his two opponents were within striking distance.

Harry sidestepped a sloppy knife strike before countering by grabbing the man's outstretched wrist and then dropping his own elbow onto the man's locked elbow. The man screamed out in pain as the joint hyperextended and the knife clattered to the ground. Harry quickly kicked the weapon aside before shoulder throwing the injured man to the ground. He spun on his heel to see the second man barring down on him, another knife in hand. Harry sidestepped the strike but as he made to grab the man's wrist, the thug spun the blade so that it was facing down his arm and pulled back.

Harry bit back a scream as the knife sliced through his jacket, shirt and left a deep gash in his forearm. Blood was already seeping out and discoloring his jacket. "Damnit, Hermione's going to kill me," Harry muttered. Suddenly his blood froze when a high-pitched scream rent the air. Turning his back on his attacker, Harry saw that Hermione was being pinned against the alley wall by on of the thugs; the other was lying sprawled out in the alley. "HERMIONE!" Harry roared as he sped toward her.

"_**Where do you think you are going boy?**_" the man behind Harry snarled as he threw his knife at Harry's retreating back.

"Harry, look out!" Hermione screamed as she struggled with her capturer. The man grinned manically as he held Hermione against the wall.

"_**You're little boyfriend isn't going to be able to help you darling,**_" the man whispered in her ear.

"**Relashio!**" Harry roared. A jet of blue light spat from Harry's wand and struck the man holding Hermione sending him flying down the alley. "AH!" Harry cried as the knife thrown by the other man struck him in the back of the shoulder.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed. She freed her own wand and Banished the man into the wall with a sickening crunch. The man slumped to the ground unconscious. Hermione raced over to Harry who was on his knees, trying not to scream out in pain due to the knife blade protruding from his shoulder. "Oh Harry, don't move too much," Hermione said. "Or you'll cause more damage. I'm going to remove the knife and then heal the wound but it's going to hurt."

"I know just do it quickly," Harry growled. Hermione twitched her wand and Vanished the knife from the wound and then quickly ran the tip of her wand up and down the wound muttering a spell under her breath, slowly the wound closed up and the bleeding stopped. Harry panted as he raised his bleeding arm. "Can you do this one as well?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and replicated the procedure and wrapped Harry's arm up with the tattered remains of his jacket sleeve before helping him to his feet. "Come on Harry, we better get back so I can get a better look at your injuries," she said.

"Forget about me Mione," Harry said. "How are you doing? You aren't hurt, are you?"

"I'm ok Harry," Hermione said. "But we need to get you back home."

"That's an excellent idea Ms. Granger," a voice that both Harry and Hermione hadn't heard in months said jovially from the entrance to the alley.

"Dumbledore," Harry snarled.

"Harry my boy, so good to see you again," Dumbledore said. "Now come along we must be off."

"I'm never going anywhere with you Dumbledore," Harry growled.

"Now Harry my boy, this is a merry little chase you've led us on but it's time for you to return and fulfill your destiny," Dumbledore said with a bit of an edge to his voice.

"Oh and what would my destiny be perhaps, to be a sacrificial lamb for you," Harry snapped. "To die facing Riddle and have you swoop in at the last minute to beat him and claim all the credit." Dumbledore's face twitched. "I thought so. Forget about it Dumbledore, go back to your castle and play with your toys, oh and tell Snivellus to come out here. We know that he doesn't go anywhere without you or Tommy-boy. Always have to be protected doesn't he, your precious little spy."

"Potter!" Snape snarled as he stepped out of the shadows at Dumbledore's side. "So like your father, always thinking him the best and above all the rules."

"Man Snivellus, you sure are a broken record," Hermione drawled, much to the shock of Dumbledore and Snape. This was Hermione Granger insulting a Professor. "Why don't you find a new insult to use? Like maybe how you are a pathetic little petty man who has to bully and terrorize children in order to feel like a man."

"Why you little…" Snape growled.

"What, you little what?" Harry snarled. "Perhaps you were going to call her a Mudblood, like you did my mother." Snape's face paled drastically. "I'm sure you're wondering how I know that Snivellus, well, that was the memory that I saw when you pulled me out of the Pensive, two years ago. I know my dad and Sirius picked on you and bullied you but that doesn't give you the right to call my mum that word and it doesn't give you the right to bully hundreds of students not in Slytherin just because you can't get over a childhood rivalry. My dad is dead, but you can't get over it. Oh, I know, you're just pissed that you weren't the one who killed him and that Riddle didn't spare my mum for you."

"What are you…" Snape sputtered.

"It's amazing what having a teacher you trust can do when learning Occlumency," Harry snarled. "I remember _that night_ Snivellus, how Riddle was going to spare my mother because you asked him too. I believe his words were '_Step aside little girl, you will have the pleasure of serving my most loyal…I'm sure you know of him, your old dear friend Severus Snape. Enough of this, I'll just kill you and be done with it. But know this Lily Potter, your dear old friend Severus was the one who told me of Dumbledore's prophecy. So as you go to join your blood-traitor husband and will be joined soon by your son, you can thank Severus for pointing me in your direction. If he hadn't overheard the prophecy, then I wouldn't have come here to kill your son. Your son's death will begin my accession to the ruler of the magical world. So thank you Mudblood, and goodbye.'_ So thanks to that, I know that it was you who's at fault for my parents' murder."

Snape and Dumbledore looked like ghosts upon this revelation. "Harry my boy, you can't think that anything Lord Voldemort says could be taken for the truth," Dumbledore said.

"I don't know, right now I'm more inclined to trusts Riddle's word than either of yours," Harry said. "I know why Riddle wants me dead, but you two. I can't decide if you just want me dead so that you can take my family's money, though you already took enough of that before I had the goblins reclaim that from you, or do you want me dead and then take all the credit by killing Tom. I figure that it is the second one; you just can't stand anyone being more important than you can you Albus? You're afraid that if I defeat Riddle, people will forget all about you and that scares you more than Death scares Riddle."

Dumbledore's face turned red. "Now you listen here you little prick," the white-haired mage growled. "You will be coming back with us to Hogwarts, where you will face Voldemort and…"

"Oh don't worry Albus, I'll beat Tom just fine," Harry said. "In fact, why don't I show you the true 'power he knows not'." Harry reached into his tattered and torn jacket and pulled out a handgun.

"You foolish child," Snape sneered. "Do you really think that Muggle weapons have a chance against a wizard? You're even more delusional than I thought."

"This is a Sig Sauer P226," Harry commented ignoring Snape's jib at him, which infuriated the man. "It is one of the main weapons that the SAS use in their operations, mainly counter terrorism. Which is what Riddle is, a terrorist. Hermione's parents were very helpful in teaching us what we need to know."

"You must be joking," Dumbledore sneered. "The use of Muggle weapons won't be able to defeat Voldemort. Only using 'love' can defeat him."

"Oh so, sousing me and Mione with Amortentia keyed to Ginny and Ron isn't love," Harry growled. "How is that love? Isn't that the same thing that created Riddle in the first place, a witch who couldn't handle rejection and used magic to force 'love', well for your information Dumbledork, love is something that can't be explained nor controlled."

"Ronald and Ginerva would have loved you," Dumbledore argued. "You just needed a little push in the right direction."

"Using an illegal mind-altering potion is not a LITTLE push in the right direction!" Hermione screamed. "I would have never even touched Ronald if not for that potion. He's vile, cruel and just like Malfoy."

"And you can be the one who changes him, Ronald needs a strong woman to show him the right path," Dumbledore said. "And Ginerva can give Harry the loving woman he needs to use the 'power he knows not'."

"Well too bad Ginny only wants me for my money and fame, something that you, Snape and the rest of the Weasleys seem to agree with," Harry shouted. "You took nearly two million Galleons from the Potter and Black vaults, for what?"

"It was for the Greater Good Harry, surely you can understand that," Dumbledore said.

"So it was for the Greater Good that you stole two million Galleons from my family and Sirius and put them into yours, the Weasleys' Snape's and several of your other goons' vaults. You were lining your own pockets with my money while I slaved away at the Dursleys, HOW IS THAT FOR THE GREATER GOOD!"

"Harry, I did not know that your family would treat you so poorly," Dumbledore said. "They were the only option available that would guarantee your safety."

"Bull shit!" Hermione spat. "You knew exactly what the Dursleys were! You told Harry at the end of fifth year that you knew you were sending Harry into a dark place, a place where he would suffer. And Ms. Figg, I'm sure, told you all about what Harry was going through and you had guards there watching Harry, how could you NOT know what was going on at that house?!"

Harry watched with twisted pleasure as Dumbledore shrank away from Hermione's accusations.

"Harry my boy, I know that I have made many mistakes regarding your upbringing and I apologize most heartily for that but you must see that all I have ever done is to ensure that Voldemort is defeated."

"You knew that Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper for my parents yet you let him rot in Azkaban," Harry shouted. "You could have gotten me out of the Tournament during my fourth year, you ignored me completely me my fifth year and then tried to teach me about Riddle last year but in essence you were just wasting my time."

"Those memories were vital to you understanding the monster that Voldemort became," Dumbledore argued.

"Perhaps, but you could have shown me all of them in a week!" Harry snapped. "It didn't need to take an entire year. And what's with just showing me memories! How about some spells and ways to defeat Riddle?"

"I felt that no one spell would be the key to defeating Voldemort, it would be your ability to love that would lead to Voldemort's defeat," Dumbledore said.

"Bollocks!" Hermione interrupted. "You just wanted to send Harry to his death! If you truly cared about Harry, you would have made sure that he was trained from the beginning instead of testing him all throughout our years at Hogwarts."

"What are you talking about?" Dumbledore bluffed, and failing miserably.

"First year with the Stone, you easily could have Floo'd or Apparated to the Ministry and what were you thinking bringing the Stone into a school filled with children and telling them not to go somewhere!" Hermione said. "Second year, there's no possible way that you couldn't have known what was going on with Ginny, I read in _Hogwarts, A History_ that the Headmaster is keyed into the wards surrounding Hogwarts and that dark objects set off an alarm. The diary would have set off that alarm no question." Dumbledore swallowed as Hermione tore into him. "Third year, how could you let the Minister post Dementors around the school, you were the head of the government, Fudge couldn't do anything like that without your approval. Fourth year, we have the Tournament, fifth, you could have kicked Umbridge out of the castle if you had wanted too, she was bloody torturing Harry with a blood quill. Last year, you knew that Malfoy was a Death Eater and yet you let him stay in the castle. Katie, Ron and the rest of the people hurt during the battle at the end of the year all of that could have been avoided if you had done the right thing and had Draco arrested!"

"There was no proof!" Dumbledore argued. "I hoped that Mr. Malfoy would see the error of his ways and come back to the Light."

"Have you ever brought someone back to the Light?" Harry asked sarcastically. Dumbledore flinched. "I thought as much."

"Enough of this!" Snape snarled. "Potter you will come back with us whether you like it or not, or I'll have to hurt your precious little know-it-all Mudblood!"

"Bad move Snivellus," Harry growled. BANG! Snape howled as the .9mm bullet fired from Harry's Sig Sauer tore through his right shoulder causing him to drop his wand. "Weren't you saying that Muggle weapons couldn't beat magic, well seems that Muggles can handle magic just fine."

"Harry, what have you done?" Dumbledore asked, aghast.

"I've just shown you what I will be doing to any Death Eater or dark wizard that I come across and Riddle will be shown the same mercy as your pet Death Eater. Now get the hell out of here."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Harry," Dumbledore said. "If you won't come back to Hogwarts with me, I'm afraid you leave me no choice."

Harry laughed darkly. "You speaking about someone having choices, that's right," he spat. "If you want me Dumbledore, come and get me." He grabbed Hermione round the waist and spun in place. With a loud CRACK, Harry and Hermione had vanished from sight leaving Dumbledore standing in the alley with Snape at his feet screaming in pain.

Sirens suddenly filled the air as a spotlight illuminated the alley.

_**"Freeze, hands where we can see them!"**_ a voice shouted.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hermione, pack everything up," Harry said. "We're getting on the first train back to England!"

"What, Harry, you can't be serious!" Hermione exclaimed. "We just talked about that yesterday, if we go back to England and I get caught, I'll be given the Kiss."

"No one is going to come close to hurting you Mione," Harry said, pulling her into his arms. "I promise you that. But think about it, Dumbledore knows we're here in Paris, he's expecting us to run off again, but to somewhere far away from England, probably off the continent. We can slip back into England easily by using Muggle transportation and meet up with Neville, Remus and the others. Hermione, we can't do this alone, I learned that lesson when Sirius was…back in fifth year. I need your help, Moony's help, even Neville's, please Mione, just trust me."

"I do trust you Harry, with my life," Hermione said taking Harry's hands in her own and looked down at them. "Ok Harry, we'll go back to England. But we can't use anymore magic, Dumbledore has to have some sort of tracking spell on us. It must only activate when we use magic because if not, he would have found us much sooner. I mean tonight was the first time either of us has used magic since we left."

Harry nodded. "Once we get back to England, we can figure out what to do about that," he said. "But for now, let's just get the heck out of dodge."

Hermione giggled at the reference but nodded. They quickly packed up and locked the flat before catching a taxi to the train station. Harry bought two tickets on the first train to the coast where they would catch a ferry across the Channel back to England.

"Harry," Hermione asked as their ferry approached the English coast. "How are we going to reach Remus and Neville?" She frowned when Harry gave her a small grin, one that spoke of 'I know something that you don't'. "What are you hiding Harry James Potter?"

Harry's grin faltered. "There's no need to bring out the full name Mione," he said. "Remus and Tonks will meet us at King's Cross tomorrow morning when we get back to London. I sent them a message telling them where to meet us, I couldn't use Hedwig because I didn't want Dumbledore to try and hurt her. So we came up with something that combined the Protean Charm and the Marauder's Map, we call it the 'Marauder's Messenger Parchment'. Remus, Neville, your parents and I all have one so we can all stay in touch without using owl post."

"That's brilliant!" Hermione beamed.

"Well, you were the real brains behind it with those DA Galleons," Harry said. "I found your notes and sent them on to Remus after last year with the thought that he could adapt that to something like the Map."

Hermione giggled and then threw her arms around his neck and kissed Harry passionately. When they broke apart due to lack of air, Harry gave her a confused but happy.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" he asked.

"I have to have a reason to kiss my boyfriend," Hermione answered.

"No," Harry said. "But for future reference I'd like to know so I can remember to do it again." Hermione giggled again as she buried her face into Harry's chest. They spent the rest of the ferry ride acting like a young couple in love, which was what they were.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"What time did you say that Remus was meeting us?" Hermione asked as she and Harry made their way through the crowded train station.

"He said he'd meet us across from where we were first 'invited to enter' at quarter past four," Harry said. "So it should be soon. Keep an eye out though, I have this feeling that we're being watched or something."

"You too," Hermione answered.

Suddenly a series of loud cracks cut through the clutter of the train stations. Harry and Hermione were immediately on edge, their wands dropping into their hands. Harry spotted at least ten black-robed figures wearing white masks appearing in the middle of the crowd. The Death Eaters instantly began firing off curses into the crowd, sending it into a panic.

"Harry, we can't use magic," Hermione said pulling Harry's upraised wand arm down. "We are more likely to hit a bystander than one of the Death Eaters."

"Then what do you suggest Hermione?" Harry snapped. He hated seeing something happening that he could help prevent. "Because if we don't do something soon, the Death Eaters are going to get away and it will be all for naught."

"Follow my lead," Hermione said, holstering her wand and drawing her sidearm. "British Intelligence! Freeze and put your hands in the air!" she shouted. The Death Eaters closest to her just laughed.

"Everyone on the ground now!" Harry bellowed, infusing his voice with a low-powered Compulsion Charm in order to have the Muggles listen to him. Most of the people in the station instantly dropped to the ground. The Death Eaters noticing the magic being used swung their wands to bare on Harry and Hermione but before a single syllable of a curse could be uttered, six exceedingly loud cracks broke the silence. Six Death Eaters dropped to the floor, each clutching their shoulders, stomachs or chests.

The remaining Death Eaters roared in anger as green jets of light spat from their wands, hurtling toward Harry and Hermione. Harry quickly flicked his wand, and a wall of concrete rose from the floor, intercepting the curses and shattering the concrete.

"They're magicals!" one of the Death Eaters shouted. "Get them!"

Harry threw up a powerful shield and blocked several curses that the Death Eaters had shot at them. Hermione returned fire with several cutting and bludgeoning curses. Three more of the Death Eaters fell to the floor bleeding from several different areas. The final Death Eater looked at Harry and Hermione before vanishing with a sharp crack.

"Don't move!" a loud voice barked from behind the pair. "Drop the weapons and put your hands on your heads!"

Harry and Hermione slowly crouched down and placed their guns on the ground and put their hands on their heads before slowly turning around.

"Don't shoot," Harry said. "We're with British Intelligence."

"We'll see," the officer snapped. "Cuff them and get them out of here."

Harry and Hermione were quickly cuffed and hauled outside. Just as they were being placed in the police car, Harry spotted Remus and Neville standing in the crowd looking at Harry and Hermione being place in the car with their hands cuffed behind their backs.

"Oh crap," Harry muttered as the police car pulled away from the train station. "Neville and Remus saw us."

"What do you mean?"

"They saw us being put in the car," Harry said. Hermione groaned as she hung her head. "Oh that's just brilliant, next thing we'll know is that my parents are going to show up at the station."

"You know as soon we get to the station, your parents will be there," Harry said. "You announced that we were British Intelligence before we started everything, so I will not be surprised if we see them there."

When the duo arrived at the police station, Harry was deemed prophetic as Mr. and Mrs. Granger were waiting for them.

"You two aren't even in country a full day and we find you in police custody," Robert said, shaking his head.

"That wasn't our fault," Harry whined. "We were meeting some friends at King's Cross when those Death Eaters appeared."

"They started attacking the Muggles, we couldn't just sit back and do nothing," Hermione said.

"Peace Hermione," Miranda said. "We know what happened and we're proud of you. But you're going to have to answer some questions."

Harry and Hermione nodded.

It was nearly eight o'clock when Harry and Hermione were finally released from custody. Almost immediately they were cleared of any wrongdoing but Robert and Miranda had wanted to know exactly what happened at King's Cross.

"We need to get in touch with Remus and Neville," Harry said. "They saw us being arrested, so they're probably thinking something has gone wrong."

"Don't you have that Marauder's Messenger Parchment?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"When they searched me, the police confiscated it and then I guess just binned it since it just looked like a spare bit of parchment," he said.

"What about ours?" Miranda asked. "We still have that messenger paper back at the office, we'll take you there and you can send a message to Remus from there."

"That would be perfect," Harry said. "The last thing we need is to have Moony or Neville storming Metro HQ in a reckless attempt to rescue us."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Harry! Hermione!" Remus Lupin cried as the pair appeared at the edge of the wards surrounding Longbottom Manor. "What happened this afternoon? Why were you getting taken away by Metro police?"

"It's a long story Moony," Harry said. "Perhaps we should take this inside."

Remus nodded and led them inside the wards and into the massive manor house. "Everyone is waiting for us in the dining room," Moony said. Harry and Hermione nodded.

When the trio entered the room, they were stunned to see nearly the entire Order and the DA sitting around a massive table with Neville seated at the head of the table.

"Harry! Hermione!" several people cried out. The couple raised their hands in greeting before being shown to empty seats at Neville's side.

"Where the bloody hell have you two been?" someone cried out before Neville could speak. It was Tonks.

"We'll get to that in a minute," Harry said. "What's been happening here since the end of term? We've only heard bits and pieces from Remus and Neville."

"Well, you know that Dumbledore is still alive and has tried to name Hermione as a Dark Witch and ally of Voldemort," Remus said. Harry and Hermione nodded darkly. "All of us here know that utter bollocks however, quite a bit of the public believe it."

"Especially with Dumbledore 'miraculously' returning from the dead," Neville growled. "His 'legend' has gotten even larger."

Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore has always thought he knew better than anyone else," he said. "He's been in 'charge' for so long that he's the only one who can make any decisions."

"To think that Hermione would turn Dark is ridiculous," Tonks cried.

"It's quite interesting that Dumbledore would accuse Hermione of using illegal means to ensnare Harry when it was _Ginny Weasley_ who was actually doing it," Hermione growled.

"What!" Fred and George shouted.

"It's true," Harry said heavily. "Both Ronald and Ginerva were using Amortentia on us for roughly the past years, possibly longer. Dumbledore has also been stealing from both my families' vaults as well as Sirius'. Around two million Galleons he pilfered off because he was 'legally' my magical guardian. And he used that money to pay off the Ministry, line his own coffers and Snape as well."

"WHAT!" Remus roared. "He did what?"

"Dumbledore paid Snape, for what we don't know," Harry said. "He also tried to set up a marriage contract between me and Ginny. But since he wasn't of Potter blood it failed, still I'm sure that's why there were potions, Dumbledore wanted me paired up with his most loyal minions. Just like with Hermione."

"You didn't tell me that!" Hermione screeched. Harry flinched.

"I'm sorry Mione, I didn't want to tell you about it because it wasn't happening," Harry said. "I put you and your family under House Potter protection, which means I'm responsible for you in the magical world. And it takes Dumbledore off the table and voids the contract that he made between you and Ron. It was a close thing as well since it stated that you would be forced to marry him when we all finished school."

Hermione nodded but Harry and everyone else could tell that she was still fuming at the actions of Dumbledore and the Weasleys. "So what about Voldemort? What has he been doing?" she asked.

"He was lying low for the first few weeks after Dumbledore 'returned' but we believe he is beginning to build up to something big," Remus said. "Dumbledore, instead of focusing on Voldemort, has been scrambling trying to find you and Hermione and making the Ministry do the same."

"We know," Harry said. "We ran into him and Snape in Paris on my birthday. He somehow had a tracking spell or something on me that would only work when I used magic. Why didn't he show up when I used magic today?" Harry asked, looking to Hermione.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said. "Most likely he doesn't want to approach us after our last meeting but it's more than likely that he knows that we're back in England." Harry nodded.

"What were you two doing in Paris?" McGonagall asked.

"Training," Hermione said.

"Dumbledore is convinced that I am the one that is supposed defeat Voldemort on my own," Harry said. "And we believe that he means to have me walk out and let Riddle kill me. That's why he never trained me."

"But that's…" McGonagall began.

"I know," Hermione said. "We think that Dumbledore wanted Harry to sacrifice himself and then he would return and defeat Voldemort to make it seem that Dumbledore was the one. Dumbledore has this idea that he is the most important wizard since Merlin, and is deathly afraid that if Harry were the one to defeat Voldemort, Dumbledore would lose his reputation as the greatest Light wizard since Merlin."

"That's bollocks!" Neville groused.

"It's true though," Harry said. "According to Dumbledore, there is a prophecy given to him by Trelawney that names me as the 'Chosen One' the one to defeat Voldemort. He heard it about a year before I was born, but there were two boys that the prophecy could have meant," Harry added looking at the Longbottom heir.

"Me?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes, the prophecy could have meant me or Neville since we were both born at the end of July, to parents that had 'defied' Riddle three times. Dumbledore believe that the way to defeat Voldemort was through love and didn't think I needed any training, that my innate ability to 'love' would be enough."

"Bull shit!" Remus cursed. "This is Voldemort we are talking about, the Darkest Lord we've ever seen! How could Albus expect a wizard with just a Hogwarts education to defeat him?"

"Like we said, we believe that Dumbledore doesn't believe Harry will win but wants him to sacrifice himself for the 'Greater Good'," Hermione said.

"Why that…" McGonagall cursed.

"So what exactly were you two doing?" Tonks asked. "You said you were training but you didn't mention any magical training because you said that Dumbledore had some sort of tracking charm on you Harry."

"We were trained in intelligence gathering as well as hand-to-hand combat and the use of weapons from Hermione's parents," Harry said.

"What? You expect to beat Voldemort using Muggle weapons," an Auror cried out. "That's ridiculous! Muggle weapons can't hope to beat magic."

"That's where you are wrong," Harry said. "Hermione and I were able to fight Dumbledore and Snape using just our firearms. I put a bullet in Snape's shoulder because he called Hermione a word that I will not repeat. Voldemort and Dumbledore underestimate the mundane world, and we will use that to our advantage. I'm not saying you all have to use Muggle weapons but you have to be willing to work alongside them, as this war will spill over into the mundane world unless we do something quick. Hermione and I are part of Her Majesty's government, and _she_ knows about the magical world. Hermione's parents are part of British Intelligence and have been keeping tabs on the ongoing conflict."

"But what about the Statue of Secrecy?" McGonagall asked.

"Her Majesty's government knows about our world," Hermione said. "So we aren't breaking it, and we will need help in winning this war. Working with Her Majesty's government will give us that help; most of it will come in the form of surveillance and keeping tabs on the Death Eaters. The government won't interfere unless it becomes clear that we are losing and can't stop this fight from spilling over into the mundane world."

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Tonks asked. "I mean, we can use the help but are you sure that the Muggles will be able to help at all."

"They'll be able to do much more than you think," Harry said. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger told us that Her Majesty's government have kept tracks on all the suspected Death Eaters over the years since the first war. The Muggles are much more aware of this world than most magicals think, it's the wizarding world's arrogance in thinking that the Muggle world is still in the 16th century when instead it is the wizarding world that has stagnated."

"Make no mistake, this war is a war for survival," Hermione said. "There will be no quarter given!"

"You can't expect us to kill the enemy!" Tonks cried. "That would make us just as bad as the Death Eaters!"

"Really?" Harry scoffed. "Have you committed rape, murder in your life? No, this is a just a taste of what the Death Eaters have committed. They are not people anymore, they are monsters that will continue to rape, pillage and murder unless we stop them once and for all! What happened after Voldemort was banished the first time? His followers pleaded the Imperious Curse and were let free to spread their bigotry and hate. We need to stamp this infestation out of our world if we want to survive!"

Harry's speech caused much of the Aurors and older crowd in the room to bow their heads. They knew this to be true; they had allowed Voldemort's supporters to slip through the cracks of their justice system by filling the pockets of high-ranking Ministry officials.

"So what do you want?" Remus asked.

Harry's answer was a feral grin.

**A/N: Well there you have it, the fourth chapter of _Power He Knows Not._ This chapter has been giving me fits, I just couldn't figure out how to finish it off. Hope you all enjoy it, please read and leave some reviews. As always, any suggestions will be taken seriously and have the possibility of being put into the story. This story is somewhat difficult to write, as it is really my first story that doesn't have a plot I can really follow so updates are going to be slower so bear with me.**

**S.R.W.M.O**


End file.
